


I wish I never meet you

by Lulurukan101



Series: Genderbent Frozen/Dragon AU [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Arranged Marriage, Dancing, Drama & Romance, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Elsa/OC - Freeform, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Genderbending, Jealousy, Long-Distance Friendship, Male Elsa (Disney), Past Relationship(s), Political Alliances, Pre-Frozen 2 (2019), Pre-How To Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, Rest is their normal gender, Slow Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 40,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulurukan101/pseuds/Lulurukan101
Summary: Elias encouraged by his sister, tries and fails to flirt with a random woman at the market, in preparation before he has to find a fiancé for his own.Turns out that woman in the market is no other than the Dragon Queen from Berk, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, and Elias have to tread lightly not to create a great political scandal.Luckily for him Hiccup can understand his struggles and offer her help in finding the perfect fiancé for Elias.Hiccup who been hurt by love too many times before, have no problems with helping Elias, as she know that even though he is handsome, charming and powerful, there is no way he would love with  someone like her, and she is not stupid enough to fall in love again. Right?
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa (Disney)/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Eret/Astrid Hofferson, Fishlegs Ingerman/Ruffnut Thorston
Series: Genderbent Frozen/Dragon AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001736
Comments: 15
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters all rights to the rightful owners and so so.  
> No beta reader, so my English and spelling is what it is.
> 
> I had this idea in my head and just wanted to get it out.  
> Hiccup and Elsa is the only ones who are genderbent, and their previous stories follow canon, as much as possible inside that narrative.  
> So Hiccup is still called Hiccup, but Elsa is now Elias. 
> 
> The Title is inspired by the song "I wish I never met you." by Oh Wonder.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TrWLsbmndm0  
> It captures the feel of my story, in new love, lost love and the will to fight for it.  
> Enjoy.

“You don't need to worry.” Anna patted his back reassuringly, but did still not let go of her iron grip on his arm.   
“Right.” Elias nodded along as they walked down the market street.   
”You just need to put yourself out there.” Anna continued to try to reassure him, as they ducked between vendors and shoppers.  
“Right.” They passed the last shop, and ended up at the market square. The square was extra busy today, as a large Berkian ship had just landed in the harbor that morning. 

The first market day of spring, always promised good things for everyone.   
Since Elias and Anna had opened up the gates, more and more ships had come to take part in the market.   
Different goods from all over the world were sold and traded here during the next few days. That also brought a lot of different people.   
Anna thought that this was the perfect time for her socially awkward big brother, to get out there and mingle. And hopefully charm a lady on the way. 

“It is not as bad as you think.” Anna insisted. Elias begged to differ.   
Elias patted down his hair that had been styled neatly instead of his normal spiked, frost tipped style. He was also wearing a dark blue suit, that was way tighter and constricting that his preferred style. But Anna has insisted.   
Today he was not the Snow King. Today he was Elias. A young man working in the castle, looking for a girl to flirt with. Magic may or not be included. 

Elias pulled at his jacket, thinking with every step they took, that this was a bad idea.  
“I have been locked up most of my life. I have no idea how to talk to women, and especially not how to flirt with them.” Elias tried to reason with his sister, but Anna would not budge.  
“That's why we are practicing.” Anna agreed. Her two braids were bouncing as they went.   
“How did you talk me into this?” Elias eyes all the different people as they passed, and especially the few appropriate women he could spot.  
“The council wants you married. We both know it's only a matter of time, before they get pesky. Better to be prepared, before they fling some poor women on you.” Elias scoffed at his sister's undeniable logic.   
“Right, and the fact that Kristoff wants to marry you has nothing to do with it.” He crosses his arms and looks at her. Annas blush gave her away.  
“I just want you to have what I have.” Anna said innocently. Elias softened a little.   
After everything they have been through, how could Elias blame his sister.

They had been so close as children, but after the accident Elias had been locked up, and Anna had been all alone. It had been easy for Hans to swoop in at Elias coronation and charm Anna to get closer to Arendelle's crown. Of course the whole thing had blown up in Hans’s face in the end, but he had come very close to his goal.   
Elias refused them his blessing, and one thing had led to another and Elias' powers were outed. Elias had then run off, only for Anna to come after him. Hans had used the confusion and manipulated everybody to his advantages. 

After a disastrous confrontation between Elias and Hans in Elias ice castle, Elias had been taken back to the castle and thrown in the dungeon. Hans had been celebrated as a savior and hero for his bravery. But luckily Anna returned to save them all. But Anna had been stricken by Elias magic, freezing her slowly to death. Hans then refused to save Anna, leading everyone to think she had died.   
Elias broke out of his prison and had nearly frozen Hans in his despair and anger over losing his sister. His only family. Hans had once again, had the upper hand, and almost killed Elias with his sword. Only to be foiled by Anna, that jumped between her brother and Hans, as she froze solid. Anna's love for her brother thawed her heart and saved her. Just like she saved her brother. 

Elias will never forget how his sister's cold frozen face felt between his fingers.   
So naturally he had been a bit skeptical, when she introduced him to Kristoff. 

Elias had nothing to worry about though. Elias spent five minutes in his company, and he knew that the man was infatuated with Anna. Kristoff was a lovable, loyal, friendly oaf that loved his sister, almost as much he loved his reindeer Sven. No chance of a manic power-hungry takeover. Plus he made Anna smile. 

“I know Anna, I know.” Elias smiled at his sister. She deserved to be happy.   
“Oh, she looks fine!” Anna looked behind him, and pointed directly at a young woman with a brown braid.   
“Anna... ” Elias tried, but Anna dismissed him.   
“Besides I am not saying you should marry her, just flirt. Practice. So when the time does come, you will know how to handle yourself.“ Her grin stretched from ear to ear, and made Elias wonder what her real motives were.   
He turned to look at the girl Anna had pointed out. At that moment she turned around from the stall she was looking at, giving Elias and Anna a perfect view of her features.

She was not a great beauty by many standards. Kind of ordinary looking. She had green eyes, and freckles dusted her cheeks. Her red headscarf made sure that her hair and braid was out of her face. She was on the short side, and had no real curves to speak off, but she was… kind of pretty.   
“Right...” Elias stood up straight and bit back his pride.   
“You can do this brother.” Anna encouraged.   
“Right.” Elias repeated.  
“I believe in you.” Anna gave him both thumbs up and winked.   
“Thanks…” Elias was not really reassured by his sister's beliefs.   
“Go get her!” Anna smacked his behind, and sent him on his merry way. Elias rubbed the sore spot and glared shortly at his sister. But she had already disappeared, leaving him alone in the crowd.   
He took a deep breath, straightened his jacket and walked over to the woman. 

She was heading towards the harbor, when he finally caught up to her.   
“Good morning.” He tried. The woman looked behind her and around her, before she realized that Elias was talking to her.   
“Good morning?” She replied a bit skeptical, looking him up and down.  
“How are you this morning?” Elias tried to sound as calm and polite, as he pounding heart would allow.  
“Fine.” She said, wavering a bit. After an awkward moment of silence, she continued walking.   
Elias quickly filled into step next to her.   
“So where are you off to?” He enquired.  
“The harbor?” She eyed her destination. It was rather obvious, she was going that way.  
“Do you need help carrying your basket?” He gestured to the large basket filled to the brim with vegetables and fish, she was carrying.   
“No, thank you.” She said dismissively and walked faster.  
“Okay...” Elias faltered a bit, but was not about to give up. “The harbor. Did you see the big Berkian ship that came in this morning?”  
“I did actually.” She was still trying her best to ignore him.  
“That's nice.” Elias wanted to sink into the ground, but his sister's stern face seemed to be printed into his mind. He tried again. “Did you see any dragons?”   
“A few.” She shrugged.

It was widely known that Berkians and other vikings kept dragons as house pets and work animals. The dragons offered protection, warmth and were able to help work the farms, help the fishermen and of course ward off unwanted guests. That and the whole flying aspect was highly intriguing. The metal made by dragons and the vikings was highly sought after here at the market, and one of the reasons Berk was always invited to trade.   
The other was their queen. A band of islands chiefdoms in the north had banned together under one banner to unite their culture, trade and dragons. It was their mysterious queen they had had all flocked to. If rumors were true, the viking queen had bonded with a mysterious and powerful alpha dragon. 

She had by the age of 15 single handedly defeated a dragon the size of a mountain that had been terrorizing her island for a century. The battle had cost her leg and left her battle scarred, with a lust for violence. Later she defeated a whole dragon army led by a madman, with only a handful of dragons and a hairpin.   
After that her people had flocked to her side for aid, protection and wisdom.   
The rumor had reached Arendelle, and Elias reached out to make an alliance to ensure his kingdom was not invaded by dragons. The queen had agreed, as she did not want her kingdom frozen over. The two parties had come to a mutual understanding, and the vikings were allowed to trade in Arendelle. Elias had never met the queen in person, and had only talked to her ambassadors. 

Elias cleared his throat trying to clear the silence.  
“And you were not scared?” The woman rolled her eyes beside him.  
“No. Not at all.” She said in a monotone sarcastic tone.  
“Hmm...” Elias hummed as they neared the harbor. Elias had to scold his features as the dragons came into view.   
He had seen dragons before. Every viking delegation had come flying on their backs. They also used them for messengers, and Elias had a tiny red lizard living in his castle for sending messages back and forth with the vikings.   
These dragons were large, awe inspiring creatures. Nothing like the little critter Elias had under his care.   
They walked around the harbor after their masters. Helped lift goods of the boat, or lounged in the morning sun. 

“You know...” Elias was getting desperate. “I happen to know a thing or two about dragons.”  
The woman stopped and looked at him intrigued. Why did he just say that? He was pathetic.  
“Really?” She said. She propped her basket on her hip, and turned to look at him better.  
“Really.” He confirmed. Well he already screwed up, just as well commit to it.  
“Oh, then what's that dragon called?” She pointed to a big red and orange dragon with four large brown horns, and a rider with ram horns on his helmet. The rider eyed them uncertain from a distance.   
“That's clearly a...a..” The woman looked expectantly at him. “A red fireworm.” He spat out.   
“Really?” The woman's eyes grew round, and her voice turned sweet. “What about that one?”  
Okay this was working, now he had to keep it up. 

He looked at the dragon she pointed at. It was unlike anything Elias had seen before. The dragon was smaller than the other dragons around it, but was smoother and slicker than the others. It was black as night and was watching them approach with intelligent green eyes.   
Elias was kind of in awe of it. I had a whole kind of majestic aura around it. 

“It's a... It's a.. “ He looked back at the woman, who smiled back at him warmly. He cracked.   
“Okay, you got me. I know nothing about dragons. I just wanted to impress you. It was stupid.”   
To Elias' surprise the woman didn't get mad. Her smile got bigger, and she broke into laughter. A sound that made Elias heart flutter, and filled his stomach with warm butterflies. 

The whole world seemed to slow as his own nervous chuckles mixed with the woman's laughter. His heart skipped a beast, as she pulled off her scarf and her hair and her unwinding braid fluttered around her like a auburn halo. Her eyes shone in the sunlight.   
Elias had to back up. Had he not only minutes ago called her plain. He had to eat his words as the woman smiled at him. 

“I like you.” She stated, and started to walk down towards the dragons and the ship. “At least you’re honest.”  
Elias had to hurry to catch up with the woman's long strides. How was she walking so fast?   
“So, what did you expect to get out of this?” She said eying him as they walked.  
Elias felt very uncomfortable as every dragon and viking on the pier turned to follow them with their eyes, as they walked closer and closer to the ship.   
“Eh, I..” A large vikings chose that moment to polish his very large axe.

“Yes?” They stopped in front of a couple of crates that were being loaded off the ship by some dragons. The black dragon were sunbathing nearby on top of one of them, watching the woman and Elias with newfound interest.   
“I was hoping..” Elias fumbled with his words. The black dragon hopped off its crate and lounged towards them.

“Dinner.” Elias finally spat out. “I was hoping for dinner. If I was lucky.“ He looked nervous around. The nearby vikings had stopped what they were doing to watch them. Several with large beards, and weapons on display. Most of them were double the size of Elias, and he had spotted several tattoos. 

“With me?” The woman asked in a quiet voice. She handed her basket to a blond man with a braided mustache, that looked like he could break Elias in half.   
“Yes.” Elias tried to sound dignified.   
“Eret!!” The woman suddenly yelled, scaring Elias and sending the vikings back into their activities. 

A large handsome man appeared next to the woman. He had a black ponytail and a large tribal tattoo on his chin. He wore a short sleeved shirt that showed off his arms muscles, that were the size of Elias' head.   
“Yes.” The viking said eying Elias with mistrust.   
The woman handed him her red bandana, and started to rebraid her braid.   
“I am gonna take a round to look around.” Eret nodded and left only to return quickly with a leather case.   
“Dinner? Tonight?” The woman asked Elias undisturbed, as the man Eret unpacked the contents of the case. The black dragon shuffled closer to them, and Elias froze in his place as the dragon's tail brushed his boot as it passed. The dragon's eyes scanned him as it passed. 

“Yes, if you have time.” Elias tried to only look at the woman, as she untied her apron. His eyes widened a little, as not only the apron, but her whole skirt unfolded around her.   
The woman handed the skirt to Eret and accepted the items he handled her. Elias watched as she strapped leather arm bracers and shoulder pads on over her red tunic. She added a leather belt and knee pads over her brown pants. Elias could not help to gasp, when he looked at her missing left feet. In its place were a metal contraption strapped to the lower calf of the leg. The metal shun in the sun.   
“Very well.“ The woman stood tall and without warning swung herself onto a saddle on the black dragon, that Elias had not noticed before. 

Elias took a step back, as the dragon turned around with his rider, for the rider better to face him. She towered on top of the dragon over him. Her green eyes shone.   
“Hey.” She snapped him out of it. “Still wanna get dinner?” She tilted her head in a mocking, but flirtatious manner.  
“Yes? Why would I not?” Elias hastily spat out, not quite sure what she was hinting at.  
“Most people get thrown off by the leg.” She confided. The dragon, honest to god, chuckled beneath her.   
“I'm not most people.” Elias tried to savor the last charm and pride he had into a confident smile.   
The woman seemed taken back, but smiled back nevertheless.   
“What’s your name?” She nodded at him.  
“Elias, my lady.“ Elias made a quick dramatic bow. “And yours?” He looked back at her with a smirk.   
“Hiccup.” She said. “I would love to have dinner with you Elias.” The dragon starts to take some impatient steps forward. “Meet me at the square at evening bell.”   
“Evening bell. Right.” Elias nodded. Eret handed Hiccup the last item, a weird looking helmet. Hiccup smile widened. She muttered a happy “ Later”, and slammed the front part down in front of her face. The dragon crotched low, before shooting straight up in the sky. Its giant wings made a big gust of wind, that pulled at the vikings clothes and braids, and a few even had to grab their helmets. 

Elias' own hair had escaped his neatly styled haircut, and was flying wild around him.  
He did not try to tame it, too busy staring with open mouth at the disappearing figure of the dragon and rider. 

“Was that who I think it was?“ Elias stammered. Realization dawned on him.  
Eret gave him a deadpan stare. “What do you think?”   
Elias swore on the inside. He was pretty sure he just asked the most powerful ruler in the north out to dinner. And the mysterious dragon queen had accepted. 

Ups.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elias gets to take the mysterious Dragon queen on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the characters all rights to the rightful owners and so so.  
> No beta reader, so my English and spelling is what it is.

“You did what?” Anna's shriek filled up the entire room. Elias had taken the couch in Anna's sitting room and was laying spread across it, rubbing his forehead. The space left on the couch was occupied by a humming Olaf.   
Across from him, Kristoff sat on an armchair, with his mouth open like a fish in surprise. His reindeer Sven was sitting next to the chair with a similar expression. Anna had risen from her own chair and was now pacing back and forth, contemplating their options. 

“What have you done!?” Anna pulled her hair.  
“Me?!” Elias sat up, and looked at his sister's pacing form. “You're the one that picked her out. How were any of us to know who she was?” He looked over at Kai at the door, who were going over a long list of foreign participants for the market.  
“She is not on the list Sir.” Kai confirmed gravely.   
“Thank you Kai.” Elias nodded at him.

“Ok, so you just have to cancel.” Anna reasoned.   
“I can’t cancel. I won't risk offending her, and for her then break off the peace agreement.”  
“Then you have to find a way to let her down easy, without insulting her and risk an incident.” Anna had grabbed the back of Kristoff's chair and was pointing at her brother with an accusing hand.   
“I know, I know.“ Elias waved a lazy hand at her.   
“And I thought Anna had questionable taste in partners.” Olaf remarked giggling to himself.   
“Excuse you.” Kristoff looked crossed at the snowman, but Olaf ignored him.   
“So what are you doing for dinner?” Olaf asked instead.  
“I don’t know yet.” Elias let himself fall back on the couch.  
“You didn't have a plan, when you asked her for dinner?” Anna was all, but laying over the chairs back, both arms stretched out towards her brother in dismay. Kristoff had to duck not to take a hit in the process.  
“I never thought I would get that far?” Elias protested.   
“Yeah, and now you just have to gently break a foreign queen's heart instead. I feel wussy...” Anna waved a hand in front of her face.  
Kristoff helped her, flop over at the chair and into his lap. 

Elias rubbed his chin with his hand in thought.   
“What about a romantic sleigh ride in the snow. I mean that's how you got Anna right?” Elias gestured to Kristoff.   
“I am not sure how to respond to that.” Kristoff remarked uncomfortable.  
“A sleigh ride, in the spring.“ Anna scoffed at her brother's stupidity. “You don't have any snow.”  
Elias raised an eyebrow, before waving his hand and a small snowfall landed on his sister's head.   
Anna spitted out snow before uttering “Show off. Fine romantic sleigh ride it is. Kai!“ Anna turned to Kai, who stood at attention by being addressed.   
“Can you arrange for the sleigh and some horses brought forth for the king's date tonight.” Kai nodded.   
“Oh, and a picnic basket and some warm blankets please.“ She added before Kai left to make arrangements. “I have to think of everything around here.” She muttered.  
“Now, you get the hard part.” Anna looked suspicious at her brother.   
“Don't worry. I got it.” Elias reassured her. 

  
“I don't got it.” He said hours later, waiting at the market. He nodded at people watching him as they passed, and waved at the people he knew.   
He sighed again, and ran a hand through his hair. His white hair had been styled and spiked to his more preferred style. His clothes were also a lighter blue color, with lots of his magical ice patterns and he wore a ice blue cloak over his outfit. It twinkled when he moved, and Elias loved it for it. It was clearly the clothes of the Snow king, but he felt so more relaxed in his own clothes, than the stiff inconspicuous clothes he had worn earlier. 

“I like your hair.” A female voice made Elias jump in surprise. He had not heard Hiccup come near.   
“Thank you I…” He turned to look at her. She looked completely different. She was wearing a simple green dress with gold threading at the hem and sleeves and a large leather belt around her middle. Her hair was wrapped around her head in integue braids woven into it. Elias appreciated the craftsmanship of it. She was also carrying a bear skin cloak for later, when the air would get chilly. 

“You look pretty.” Was the first thing that escaped from Elia’s mouth.   
“Thank you.” Hiccup blushed lightly, and tugged a tuft of hair behind her ear.  
“Where are we eating?” She asked shyly. An unbelievable thought hit Elias. Was the mighty Dragon queen nervous.   
“This way.” Elias offered her his arm, and she took it.   
He then led them to, where their sleigh awaited them. The sleigh was strapped to two huge grey horses. 

Hiccup's smile faltered a bit. ”There is no snow.” She commented sarcastically as Elias climbed the seats.   
“Don't worry I got it covered.” Elias brushed her off. He made a wave over the sleigh. Magical snowflakes sprang from his fingertips and covered the sleigh in magical ice. 

“You're the Snow king Elias Elsmyre of Arendelle.“ Hiccup sighed, shaking her head softly.   
“And you milady...” Elias extended a hand to help her up in the now magical sleigh. “,are the mysterious Dragon queen of Berk. I think we have corresponded.”   
Hiccup took his hand and let him help her onboard.   
“It's High Chief actually.“ She corrected him, as she settled in the seat. “Most vikings don’t have royalty.”  
“Not High Chieftess?” Elias arched an eyebrow.  
“No. My dad was chief, and so am I.” Hiccup said as the only explanation. She shrugged, but then said. ”What gave it away?”  
“The large dragon might have given me a hint.” Elias helped her settle, and laid a blanket over both of her legs. Hiccup chuckled. 

Elias waved his hands and an invisible driver spored the horses, and the sleigh glided away on magical self provided snow. As the sleigh moved towards the forest, the landscape turned into pretty snow and ice around them. Hiccup looked around in wonder.   
“I have to admit, that's a pretty cool trick.” She touched a three as they passed, scooping up and handful of snow in her hand. “It's not even cold.” She noted. “So does this work on all the girls you take out?” She smiled shyly, but knowingly at Elias.   
Her eyes were open and honest, and Elias didn’t want the lie to her. He simply couldn’t.

“You want me to be honest?” Elias matched her playful tone.  
“Please.” Hiccup let the snow fall from her hand, and down on the path.   
“You're the first girl I tried it on.” Elias took in her disapproving stare.  
She snorted very unladylike, and made a dry bark. “I don't believe you.”   
So she had not come all doe eyed and naive. She had known that Elias had not been as honest as first promised, but had come all dressed up, hoping for the best nevertheless.  
“No it's true. I … '' Elias took Hiccup's hand and held it in both hands. “I want to be honest with you.” Hiccup blushed at the contact. Her face was very guarded.

“I was very sheltered as a child, and I have no real experience or knowledge about women. Or people.” Elias confessed trying to hide his own blush.   
Hiccup tilted her head at him in a humorous question. Still not quite believing him  
“The only reason I asked you out, was to get better at it.” He felt the change in the air, the moment the words had left his lips.   
“Oh...” Hiccup literally deflated on the spot. Elias hated himself for robbing her of the playful smile.  
“That was of course, before I knew who you were.” He tried to save the situation, but by the look on Hiccup's face, he had just made it ten times worse.  
“I see...” Hiccup's voice was stiff, as she retracted her hand from his.

“I am so sorry. I didn't want to offend you, but I felt I should be honest with you from the start.” Elias felt his powers turning colder with his dismay. Hiccup just nodded. Her eyes had sunken to stare at her own hands.   
“My sister saw you in the crowd and thought you like a good candidate , and ...no that sounds all wrong...” Elias was tripping over his own words trying to clarify his mistake.   
The sleigh stopped, having reached its destination. A snow covered clearing where Elias had set up a blanket and the picnic basket. 

“My lady?” Elias tried to get Hiccup to look at him, but her eyes were frozen on her own hands. He looked nervously around for help. But they were alone.   
“So you did not ask me out, because you liked me or thought I looked pretty?” The question was like a slap to Elias. Hiccup's voice had turned cold, and it was way worse than the tone she had had earlier.  
“What? Of course I did. I like you very much, and you are very pretty. It was only after you left, I found out who you were.” He took both Hiccup’s hands this time, and she finally looked at him.   
She did not believe him. It was clear in her gase.

“I just didn't want to lie to you. I just… just...” Then the whole truth came out.  
His history with Anna and his powers and the confrontation they had with Hans three summers ago. How his council was pressuring him to get married, and how helpless he was with not only women but people in general. Elias couldn't help it. All off if just came out. All while talking, he still held Hiccup’s hands in his own. He kept rubbing circles on the back of her hands. He felt small calluses on her hands and fingers and silently wondered what had caused them.   
When he was done talking, he was utterly embarrassed and ashamed. His head hanging low on his shoulders. 

Hiccup gently took her hands back and stood up. Elias was left to look at the empty space where her hands had been.  
“Thank you for telling me. This will not affect how I feel about Arendelle. Our alliance is secure.”    
Elias nodded sheepishly. Her tone was back to an emotionless monotone, but some of the cold had left her voice. Elias hoped that was a good thing.  
Hiccup then jumped off the sleigh disappearing from his sight. Elias sank his head even lower and sighed deeply.   
Great now she had left him. He had insulted a foreign leader so much, that she left him to walk back herself. 

“Are you coming?”   
He quickly looked up to see the chief had taken a seat on the blanket and started to unpack the basket. So she had not left as he thought.  
Elias jumped off the sleigh to join her.   
“You’re not mad?” He asked her, as he accepted the plates she handed to him.   
“I am a little disappointed, but no use in wasting good food.” She smiled reassuringly at him.   
Elias knew he had hurt her feelings and probably pride, but the chief was the more mature of them, and had chosen to ignore her own feelings for the better good. 

Elias perked up immediately and started to help her unpack.   
“So. No experience at all?“ Hiccup eyed him quietly.  
Elias shrugged. “Not. At. All.” He smiled at Hiccup trying to be charming. Better that, than pathetic. It must have worked for Hiccup bursted into laughter, and the tense atmosphere left them. 

And so they talked. For hours. 

They talked about their different life's as rulers, and the difficulty that brought. They talked about trade and common allies, but soon the tone got less professional and more personal.   
Elias got to talk about his sister, Olaf, Kristoff and Sven and even his own powers.   
“I am sorry, what?” Hiccup almost choked on a piece of bread.  
“Snowman. His name is Olaf.” Elias gave her a handkerchief.  
“Your snowman? Your snowman has his own room?” She said disbelievingly, as she wiped her mouth.   
“Let me elaborate.” Elias took back the handkerchief, and helped wipe off the crumbs she missed. ”My sentient, alive snowman has his own room next to mine.“ He smiled at her.  
“Sentient?” Hiccup's playful smile had returned.   
“Yes.” Elias wiped one last crumb away with his finger, letting it linger across her cheek a little longer than necessary.   
“Interesting.” Hiccup said breathless, staring into his eyes.   
“I also make small, cubby ones every time I sneeze. We call them snowgies” He wiggled his eyebrows at her, and she bursted into laughter.

Hiccup in turn talked about her dragon and own family. Her dragon was named Toothless and was a Night fury. Whatever that meant. She had met Toothless when she was a teenager. She talked about her best friend, who was back at Berk and had not joined them, because she was expecting a baby.   
“She was supposed to have been on this trip, but I replaced her, after Gothi put on her bed rest. I bet she is terrorizing everybody back home right now. Poor Eret… He misses her so much.” 

Hiccup had a mom back at Berk, and a mentor that apparently had trained her as a blacksmith. She also told him about her dragon riders, whom she personally had trained. Eret was one of them, but Elias thought he was getting too tired for some of the names she told him, could not have been real. Snotface and Fishbones did not sound like real names. Only the pregnant and bedridden Astrid back home on Berk, sounded a like possible name. 

Besides being a competent blacksmith, Hiccup was a navigator, map maker, artist and language enthusiast. “I dabble.” She shrugged. Elias himself liked languages and they ended up asking each other questions in other spoken tongues to test each other's knowledge. 

At one point Elias grabbed her wrist as a reflex, when he saw something quite unexpected.   
“What is this?”    
She froze in her way to reach a plate of cheese, but let Elias lift her hand and wrist to up close to his face for further inspection. He pulled the sleeve of her arm further up, than the already revealed part. “Are those tattoos?” He wondered.   
She giggled and wiggled closer to him on the blanket, so they were sitting closer together thighs and hips touching. She scrunched the other sleeve up over her elbow, to reveal matching tattoos on the inner sides of her forearms. On both her arms were two vertical rows of runes. A larger, bolder one centered on the right arm, below the inter left elbow above the two rows. From what Elias knew of tattoos, they must have been extremely painful to have been done.   
“Yes. Each of them represent an island, or tribe I protect.“ Hiccup smiled warmly at each rune.   
Elias looked over the different runes. There had been at least fifteen to eighteen on each arm. So many people.   
“What the big one?” He asked and stroked that one. Hiccup shivered a bit at the touch, but smiled at him.   
“Berk of course.” Elias put an arm around her to better accompany the space, as she leaned into his side. “I add a new rune for each tribe, who join under our banner. It shows commitment and the tribe feels honored and respected by the gesture.“    
Elias hummed at her explanation.    
“It helps me remember.” She said grimly. 

After a moment of somber silence, Elias straightened them, and retrieved his arm.    
“So… Do you have any others?”   
Hiccup scoffed at him in good humor, and turned so they sat in front of each other, instead of next to each other.   
“Not any you're ever gonna see, I’m afraid.” She was delighted.  
“What!” He jokingly pushed. “Ah, come on!” He tried, secretly wondering about the placement and amount of potential tattoos, that he never would see.  
“No, no.” She said overdramatically, putting a hand over her chest. “A lady never tells.”  
The both end up grinning, laughing and throwing small bits of food after each other. 

Hiccup then asked of her messenger dragon’s welfare and behavior. Elias revealed that the dragon had stayed in the royal dovecote, and had ended up getting its own accommodations in the castle. It had tried to eat another messenger pigeon, so the keeper had decided to separate the dragon from the messenger pigeons to ensure their safety. At that Hiccup had remarked that pigeons were delicious, and you really couldn't blame the poor creature. That had made Elias double over for sheer laughs.

They bonded over books. Elias having used them as an escape in his isolation, and Hiccup for company during a lonely childhood. As they laid down on the blanket after all the food was eaten, Hiccup started using her hands animatedly as she talked.   
Hiccup laughed at the funny stories Elias could tell about Olaf, and she let him talk without preamble about Anna, without pointing out he was weirdly protective of his younger sister.   
Elias in turned let Hiccup ramble about different kinds of metal and dragon classifications.   
He understood about half of it, but it made her smile and eyes shine.  
She was not at all what he had expected. There was no trace of a power hungry, violent scarred warrior, that the rumors had described. What was left was a snarky, sarcastic, clever, pretty girl, that made Elias warm all over. 

A loud cry interrupted them. They sat up, and Elias had to shield his eyes as Toothless descended upon them in the clearing. His black skin and scales blended perfectly into the night sky.   
“Is it already this late?” Hiccup stood up and went to the clearly distressed dragon, who was barking at them both. Elias was silently debating if it was safe for him to join her.   
“Oh shush, you big baby, I am fine.” The dragon seemed to disagree. It kept huffing and sent annoyed glares at Elias.   
“Yeah, yeah, I am coming.“ Without warning she mounted the giant beast.   
“I had fun.” She told Elias. “Thank you.”   
Elias could only nod from his sitting position. Still quite not sure if he should stand. 

“Can I come to the castle tomorrow? I want to meet your sister.” Toothless shook his wings impatiently. Hiccup just patted the side of his neck.  
“Of course. She would love to meet you.” Elias made a decision and stood.  
“Lunch?” Hiccup asked, wrapping her fur cloak closer around herself.   
“Sounds perfect.” Elias started to walk closer to say proper goodbye, but the dragon snarled at him making him stop.  
“Wonderful. Goodnight King Elias.”   
Before Elias could reply, the dragon had taken to the sky.   
“Goodnight Chief Hiccup.” Elias was left waving dumbfolded at their disappearing figures. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth hurts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the characters all rights to the rightful owners and so so.  
> No beta reader, so my English and spelling is what it is.

Toothless circled over the ship before landing. A couple of lanterns were lit, awaiting their arrival.   
Toothless landed with a thump, that woke a viking that had been slumbering at the deck.   
Toothless bristled displeased at her. Hiccup just swung her feet over the saddle and climbed down. She patted his neck lovingly, while he scolded her. “I know... Love you too.”

As soon as her foot had hit the deck, her fellow riders and friends plus their dragons confronted her.   
“How did it go?” Fishlegs asked nervously, scratching his braided mustache. Eret had crossed his arms and had a disapproving scowl across his features.   
“Nah…” Hiccup shrugged, starting to undo Toothless’s saddle. “Not really my type.”  
“So he didn't keep you against your will?” Snotlout protested, as Hookfang nodded along with his rider.   
“Not really.” Hiccup undid the last buckle and swung the saddle over her shoulder.  
“So I don't get to smash his face in? Break his leg a little bit?” The disappointment was evidently in her cousin's face.  
Hiccup sighed, tired of the whole day. “No, you don't.”  
“Arrgh… What a waste of time!” Snotlout threw up his arms in anger. Hookfang was still nodding at him. ”I thought something must have gotten wrong for it to be this late, and I at least got to mess with him a little bit. At least threatened him.” He looked hopefully at Hiccup.

“You will do no such thing.” Hiccup snapped at him. Toothless huffed. “We don't threaten the King of Arendelle.”  
“I knew I had seen him before.” Fishlegs exclaimed startling poor Meatlug. He hurried to give her a good head scratch.  
“Well no need to worry.” Hiccup waved them off. “There was nothing romantic about it, just two leaders talking about trade and peace. He thought I was a normal girl, that he could practice his flirting on.”   
“What?” Eret and Snotlout jumped at the information.  
“That's an insult! That’s at least one punch in his face, come on. Let me have at him. You know you want to.” Snotlout tried again, waving his fist around in demonstration.   
“Please, that is not even worth my time. Forget it.” Hiccup started to walk towards her cabin.

“Okay folks, show is over! If you're not on watch I want you off the desk. Capish!” Eret bellowed out sending the other occupants on the ship on their way.   
“Argh. Well since there will be no mamin, blood or violence, I am going to bed. What a complete waste of time.“ Snotlout complained and walked away with Hookfang tailing behind him.   
“Fishlegs.” Hiccup turned around after a minute.   
“Yes.“ Fishlegs hummed.  
“I am going to the castle tomorrow, you're coming with me.” Hiccup said. It was not a demand. It was just a fact.   
“Sure.” Fishlegs nodded and gave Meatlug another scratch.  
“Is that…?” Hiccup stopped on her way as she spotted the twins top of a bund of ropes, clearly passed out, while they waited for Hiccup to return. Barf and Belch watching over their riders in silence.   
“Please don't!” Fishlegs hushed. “I took forever to get them to sleep.”  
“Alright.” Hiccup smirked. “Goodnight”. 

Fishlegs echoed her good night and went down under the deck to sleep, Meatlog just behind him. Hiccup shook her head at the twins and went to her cabin. Toothless and Eret followed her.   
Eret eyed his dragon Skullcrusher on the way. The large dragon followed them with his eyes, silent conversation going on between them. When Hiccup went into her cabin, Skullcrusher laid next to the door as a large protective statue. 

“The King, ha? Sounds like a pretty boring night, then, if he is as cold as they say.”  
Eret closed the door behind them. Toothless shuffled over to Hiccup as she put the saddle down. He gently nudges her hand for scratches. He was rewarded with a head scratch, before Hiccup went to sit on the bed.  
Eret turned to look at his chief. She had taken off her bear cloak and placed it on the bed next to her. Toothless was sitting in front of her, letting her gently stroke his face.   
Silent tears ran down her cheeks.   
“I’m gonna kill him!” Eret swore and clenched his fists.  
“You will do no such thing.” Hiccup scolded. “I am being silly.” Her tone took on a false cheerfulness, and she angrily wiped away the tears that kept coming. 

“He hurt you.” Eret accused.   
“He didn't mean to.” Hiccup was quick to jump to the king defense. “It was my own fault. I got my hopes up again, and he turned out to be too good to be true.“ More angry wiping, and Toothless cooed at her reasuringly.   
“Hiccup!” Eret said frustrated as he marched over to the bed.   
“I’m so stupid.” Hiccup sobbed. She buried her face in her hands, and Toothless laid his head in her lap.   
“You're not stupid.” Eret sat down next to her with a heavy thud, and lay an arm around her shoulders.  
“I really thought that there was a guy that looked at me and thought I could be the one.” The sobs were stopping, but the tears still fell. “I wish Astrid was here.” Hiccup confessed bending over, laying on top of the dragon's head.   
“Yeah me too, but you know Astrid would do?” Eret scolded, while rubbing circles on her back, as her cries were muffled by the dragon's skin.  
Hiccup sat up again. “Tell me I am being stupid.” She said. 

“No!” Eret argued. “Astrid would have marched right up to that fony’s face, and ripped his balls off for leading you on, only to hurt you.” He gave Hiccup's shoulder a firm shake.  
“She would, wouldn't she?” Hiccup sniffed and wiped her nose with her sleeve.  
“And I will do the same if you tell me to.” Eret promised her. “Say the word, and I will do it. Heck I will even let Snotlout have a go.”   
That made Hiccup chuckle, as she wiped the last of her tears away.  
“Thank you. You always know what to say.“ She looked down at Toothless in her lap and stoked his head. 

“Why can’t I have what you and Astrid have. Is it too much to ask for?” Hiccup complained looking deep into her dragon's eyes.  
“I don't think I should answer that. “ Eret scratched his head as he looked at them.  
“Probably not.” She looked at Eret, and they shared a meaningful look. 

“I thought that just because he wasn’t a viking, things would be different.“ Hiccup turned her affection back at the dragon that was now purring in her lap. “He was not scared of the leg.”  
“Well, that's the problem.“ Eret claimed. Hiccup huffed at him.   
“Viking or not, he is still a man. And men are stupid.” Eret said wisely.  
“You're a man.” Hiccup responded dryly.   
“We can't all be blessed like me.” Eret flexed his muscles and made Hiccup smile.  
“I guess not. You're a pretty hard case to follow.” She kissed Toothless on top of his head and sat up straighter.  
“Must be all my daring charm.” Eret leaned over towards her and winked. Hiccup smirked at him and shoved him away. Eret snickered and rose from his seat from the bed.   
“You gonna be ok?” He asked sincerely.  
“Yeah.” Hiccup reassured him, waving him off. “Just gonna cry a little bit, get it out of my system you know.” Shaking her head.  
“Want me to stay?” Eret smiled at her crossing his arms.   
“No, I have Toothless.” The dragon gloated proudly at Eret   
“Ok Chief.” Eret chortled and made a mock salute. ”I will be right downstairs.“   
“I know.” Hiccup took Toothless' face into her hands to play with his ears and flaps. The dragon thrived under the attention. 

“Oh, Chief” Eret stopped halfway through the door.   
“Yes?” She looked at him, eyebrows raised.  
“As a concerned father to be and husband. Please wait a bit before writing Astrid.” Real fear was shown on his face.  
“If she knew what happened she would commandeer any dragon she can find to get here, and I really don't want to stress her out and..“ Hiccup nodded. They both knew that Astrid was a force to be reckoned with, and better not to test fate.  
“Don't worry Eret, I will not tell Astrid just yet.”   
“Thank you. Get some sleep” Eret relief was instant.  
Hiccup nodded again. Toothless and Eret seamed to share a look. Toothless just gave Eret a nod, and Eret closed the door after him. 

Hiccup found her hand mirror, and started to pull out the numerous pins Tuffnut had put in there to hold her hair in place. He would be disappointed that his masterpiece, that had taken Hiccup's windswept birdsnest of a hair and turned it into an updo, had not guaranteed the second date, he promised it would.   
Hiccup looked at herself in the mirror. Auburn hair cascading around her.   
She felt something wet, and noticed Toothlees liking her hand. She scratched him affectionately. She was being silly again. She had everything she needed right here in the dragon's eyes.   
“We are going to be fine...” Hiccup muttered to herself.

Eret went under deck to join the others. He had patted Skullcrusher on the way down, but he knew that the dragon would not move until the chief left her quarters.   
A lantern was light as he descended down the stairs.   
The other riders and their dragons were waiting for him. Even the twins had woken up.  
Fishlegs stood with an arm around Ruff, and Tuff had kicked Snotlout out of his hammock.   
Snotlout was instead propped up against a wall scowling as Eret descended.   
The dragons were watching with interest. 

“So?” Snotlout asked, while he inspected his nails.  
“You were right.” Eret fumed.  
“I'm gonna kill that pompers bastard...” Snotlout growled. His dragon Hookfang hissed picking up on his rider's mood. Eret just shook his head and sat down on his cot.   
“How bad is it?” Fishlegs asked concerned.  
“Thuggery bad.” Eret revealed. The riders around him took a collective sigh and despaired.  
“We can still save it!” Ruffnut slipped out of her husband's embrace, and looked around the others. “From now on she goes nowhere without backup, agreed?”  
The men nodded gravely.

“I can't believe I wasted a masterpiece on that half-troll...” Tuffnut complained from the hammock. “He will regret the day he denied my genius.“  
“And hurt Hiccup..” Fishlegs remarked to him.  
“That too!” Tuffnut sat up lifting one finger in agreement, before flopping back in the hammock. 

“We should have let them meet.” Fishleg mumbled. “Then he wouldn't have hurt her like this.”  
“Yes, but then they would just have been two boring royals idiots, with no chance of romance.” Ruffnut remarked disgusted.   
“Yeah.” Tuffnut agreed from his cocone. “Where is your sense of drama Legs!?”

Eret shook his head. Somehow Tuffnut and Ruffnut had gotten it into their heads that King Elias would be the perfect guy for their Hiccup. They had a whole scheme in the making that Astrid and himself had tried to prevent. The result had been that Hiccup and Elias had never met until that morning. Eret could not blame the twins entirely. All of them just wanted to make their chief happy. 

Eret grunted and blew out the lantern to signal that the conversation was over, sending everyone back to bed.  
Hiccup had been hiding it, but she had been down since Eret and Astrid announced their pregnancy. Eret and the other riders had noticed.

Hiccup had given up everything for her people and dragons. She had thrown herself into the role as High Chief and worked harder than anyone to keep them all happy, safe and sound. All her time, love and energy went to her people. 

The vikings of the barbaric archipelago had chosen her to lead them, after Toothless had presented as alpha, and Berk and the other islands had banned together to defeat the rest of Dragos army. And later the warlords he served. After the fighting was done the islands gave her the title of High Chief to look after and protect their islands, making Berk the new dragon and viking capital.  
But all peace had a price. 

Hiccup had one suitor, Dagur the Deranged, who had proclaimed to marry Hiccup since they were children. A secret deal had been struck between their two tribes, and the two of them had been engaged since Hiccup was a baby. But while Hiccups had been out saving her island, fighting off insane warlords and caring for dragons, Dagur had in the meantime married Mala, leader of the Defenders of the Dragon wing. On a whim.   
Hiccup had decked him out in front of the whole council. According to Snotlout it was glorious, and Tuffnut had cried with pride. Tuffnut denied this, but still got teary eyes every time the episode was brought up.

Afterwards to avoid inwards fighting between the tribes, a new deal was struck and High Chief Hiccup were to marry Thuggery the Meathead instead, to ensure the strong viking heritage.   
Hiccup had accepted her fate, and had become enamored with her new fiancé.   
It turned out that Thuggory was a little too power hungry, and had been selling dragon steel to archipelago’s enemies under the table. That and a small plot to overthrow the High Chief, using the chief’s affection to manipulate her.  
Ironically enough it was Alvin (formerly known as) the Treacherous, that uncovered the plot.   
Alvin was rewarded with a seat on the High Chief's personal council, and Thuggory was enjoying his prison sentence.   
The engagement was broken off and left Hiccup betrayed and heartbroken, and with an extra layer of protection around her heart.

Eret knew of one other suitor, but he would take that secret to his phyre. 

After that any of Hiccup's suitors was vetted thoroughly by the dragon riders and Alvin. None of them had been deemed worthy for Hiccup's time. And Hiccup had never even met half of potential suitors. Astrid and Tuffnut being the biggest and toughest critics and protectors, always had the final say in whenever actually Hiccup got to meet a potential candidate. Not that Hiccup had any idea, that this was happening. 

Unfortunately that had left the unseen side effect. That Hiccup now thought nobody could ever want her for who she was.  
She would always be the Dragon queen or High Chief. And for outsiders she was a weird, back talking, handicapped amputee, and none seemed to think that was attractive. Elias had been her first real attraction in years, who had not cared about the leg, or the status.   
Even if he was just out to try and flirt with her, and it had hurt when he retracted the offer as soon as all cards were one the table. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Team "Protect Hiccup".  
> I wanted my version of the dragon riders really feel like a close knitted team.  
> Most of the Berk back story is inspirited by the different dragon series.
> 
> Also i'm a sucker for a good Bromance between Hiccup and Eret, even is Hiccup is a girl in this one. Eret is the nr-one protect Hiccup squad, only bested by Astrid.  
> Don't worry she will pop up later, but for now she is back at Berk.
> 
> I feel like normally Hiccup is not the type to cry over a guy, but there is a very good reason for that. Years of rejection, and being down prioritized, for one to finally show genuine interest, only it turns out to be fake. Poor girl. I say that requires a good cry. Plus you're always kinda refreshed after a really good cry, so she is ready to take down anything next time we see her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup meets Anna, and make an interesting proprosal to Elias.  
> Elias is slightly frightened, but intrigued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the characters all rights to the rightful owners and so so.  
> No beta reader, so my English and spelling is what it is.

Elias looked up as a servant knocked on his office door.   
“Your guest has arrived.” The servant informed him. Elias thanked him, and got up to join the Dragon queen. He was running a little late, but hopeful she hadn't been waiting too long.   
As he went down the hall, he stopped and wondered what was happening. A group of servants and maids were peeking in through a door to a sitting room, giggling and whispering to themselves. Elias cleared his throat and the group of people scattered in every direction. 

Elias shook his head, and opened the door. Inside his sister sat next to Hiccup chatting the poor chief's head off. Kristoff and Olaf sitting opposite off then them in their own armchairs. To Elias amazement Hiccup was scratching Svens head, who had melted in the woman's lap as an overgrown puppy. Tongue hanging out of his mouth and everything. How late was he exactly? She looked nice, he supposed. The hair was back in an unruly braid, and dressed in a green tunic and pants. She seemed more relaxed like this.   
Elias then noted the large blond viking with the braided mustache from the pier.   
He looked utterly ridiculous sitting in a chair clearly three times too small for him sipping a porcelain tea cup with raised pinkie. He eyed Elias as he entered. 

“Elias! Finally, I thought we were gonna wait forever for you to crawl out of the den, you call an office” Anna waved enthusiastically at him.   
“I thought we would have to dig him out!” Hiccup giggled, playful laying a hand on Anna's arm. “Oh well, maybe later.” Both women and Olaf bursted into giggles again.   
Elias looked to Kristoff for an explanation, but the man was very interested in his own teacup.   
“Oh Elias, can I just borrow you for two second, before we head to lunch?” Anna's voice had taken a mischievous tone.  
“Of course.” He agreed looking around at his guests.  
“Be right back.” Anna waved at their company and dragged Elias back out the door. 

The door had barely closed, before his sister turned on him.   
“I’ll take it back. Marry her!!” She exclaimed.  
“What?!” Elias could not believe his ears.  
“Marry her!” Anna repeated, looking at him like he was short of hearing.  
“What was in your tea? Are you crazy?” Elias scolded his sister, but Anna shook her head at him.  
“She is perfect.” She protested, waving her arms around. ”She is beautiful, clever, funny and she gets me!”  
“Gets you?” Elias crossed his arms, and glared at his sister.  
“She understands me. Better than any I have met before. She speaks my language!”  
“What? Awkward geek” Elias teased, but Anna was dead serious.  
“Yes!” She lit up, thinking that her brother finally got with the program.  
“Hold up!” Elias put up a hand to stop her, and rubbed his forehead. ”Yesterday you almost tore me a new one for asking her out, and then after five minutes with her, you want me to marry her? After I just rejected her! Yesterday!”  
“What are you talking about, she has been here for hours.” Anna placed her hands on her hips and glared back at her brother's icy stare.  
“Wait, what now?” Elias lost all his bravado and reprimands he was preparing to unleash on his sister.   
“I bumped into her this morning in town, and invited her up.“ Anna said matter-of-factly. “She agreed, telling me she already had plans with you. So I showed her around town, and we just… clicked… Please Elias, she is like the sister I never had.” Anna folded both her hands in front of her in plea.  
“You are crazy… “ Elias shook his head, and noticed Kai walking towards them. “Oh Kai, please help me bring some sense to my sister.” He made a gesture towards his still pleading sister. 

“Your majesties?” Kai bowed to both of them.  
“Now, she wants me to marry the viking queen!” Elias made a distraught gesture.  
“Of course you should marry her, your majesty.” Kai agreed.  
“Kai?!” Anna squealed in delight, while Elias could only look at the man in dismay.   
“You meet her too?” Elias counted. Kai nodded.   
“I gave her a tour of the kitchens this morning. She came bringing a whole sheep as a host gift to be served at lunch, as thanks for the food yesterday. So thoughtful. I introduced her to all the staff, and we had a little chat.”  
Elias dragged a hand down his face.   
A couple of hours, and that woman had charmed his sister and the whole castle. What was going on?  
Kai brushed past the biggering siblings, and announced to the sitting room that lunch was served.   
Anna had then grabbed Hiccup’s arm, and they walked arm in arm towards lunch. 

Lunch was a pleasant affair, but it also showed just how big of a grip Chief Hiccup had gotten on his household staff. Kai was jumping to Hiccup’s aid at any given moment. New napkin, dropped cutlery or refilling her glass. Always hovering nearby.  
Elias knew that normally only one servant would be helping out with lunch at such a small party, but Elias spotted at least three different ones serving the food.

Elias barely got a word in, as Hiccup and Anna kept chatting away, sometimes with Olaf joining in the mix. Kristoff and the viking, who introduced himself as Fishlegs quietly talking with each other. Nobody mentioned the disastrous first meeting or the sleighride last night.  
Elias could feel his eyebrow twitching. What was going on? Were the chief not his guest? When had he lost touch with the situation?

It took Elias a moment to register that the chief was actually trying to get his attention.   
“Would you mind?” She asked intrigued, a piece of meat skewered on her fork.  
“Would I mind….?” Elias trailed off trying to remember what the topic had been.  
“Looking over some of the documents I brought with me, now that I’m here.” The chief smiled at him. 

Work, right. He could do work. Work sounded normal.   
Before Elias could give an answer, Anna answered for him.   
“He would love to. Right Elias.” Anna was making eyes between Hiccup and Elias in a meaningful manner.   
“Right.” Elias agreed. He would have to reign in his sister. And soon it would seem.   
“Thank you. I really appreciate it.“ Hiccup took a bite of her food. “I know you are properly very busy.”  
“No problem.” Then Elias excused himself from any future conversation by stopping a big piece of bread into his mouth. 

Elias ended up leading both Hiccup and Fishlegs to his office, and regretted it the moment he opened the door.   
The room was a mess. Books and papers were scattered over every surface. A plate of a haft eating breakfast was sitting at his desk. His two couches and the tea table that were used for visitors, were also covered in paperwork. Elias cursed himself for letting it get so out of hand.   
The servants did not tidy up in here, because according to their king, there was order in the chaos. 

Fishlegs and Hiccup looked around, as Elias shuffled around stacks of books, skipping over papers tryin to get to his desk, without knocking piles over.   
He got to his desk, and wondered how to proceed.   
Hiccup giggled, and Fishlegs sighed.   
“I see you have similar filings strategies. I'll be right back.” Fishlegs hurried out the door.  
Elias looked at Hiccup, who was edging her way to a couch.   
She succeeded in her quest, and even managed to clear a small part of the couch.   
Kai entered shortly after with a tea-tray and visibly palled at the sight of the mess, and at the viking clearly struggling to make herself comfortable.  
Elias mouthed ‘Help me’. Kai didn't even react. He just started piling up papers and books and made himself a fine little aisle to reach the tea table, where he put down the tray. 

Hiccup was pouring herself a cup of tea, when Fishlegs returned. Kai and Elias had made a sizable dent in the mess, and the viking had now room to move over to the coach.   
Fishlegs had returned with a rather large wooden case.   
He cleared his throat, and then started to undo clasps and hinges. The case squeaked and cracked, and the four metal poles protruded from the base, and started to extend one metal piece at a time. It didn't take too long before realising, that they were looking at a portable writing desk. 

Fishlegs sat himself down at the couch, adjusted the height of the desk, found pen and paper, and now sat ready to take notes of the meeting.   
A funny thought entered Elias' mind, as he took in the monstrum of a man sitting at the teeny tiny writing desk. This man was the chief's secretary. 

Fishlegs nodded at Hiccup, and then she was all business.   
They looked over their trade agreements, shipments and other boring documents that could have been overseen by a middleman, but the chief wanted to look over herself. Not because she didn't trust her staff or Elias. But because she cared. 

They discussed optimising their common trade routes, and the price of some of the dragon steel that went directly to the castle. Every little comment, change or note, was written down neatly by Fishlegs pen. 

After four hours, they decided to call it a day.   
“Thank you Fishlegs.” Hiccup said rubbing her temples. She had propped her legs up on the couch using one of the book piles as a footrest.   
Elias was sitting at his desk trying very hard, not to thump his forehead against it.   
Hiccup grumbled from her seat, but managed to get out one last order of business.  
“Please have the new contracts written in 4 copies, both in runes and Arendellian and give them to Kai, when you are done. You may go.” Fishlegs looked like he was gonna protest at the last remark, but he packed up his writing desk, and followed Kai out in the hall.

When they were both gone, Hiccup made a long, pained sigh, slumping further down the sofa.   
“Please tell me that was the last one.” She pleaded.  
Elias who had opted into just resting his head facedown on the desk instead, made an agreeable noise.  
“Woohoo…” Hiccup made a sarcastic cheer, fist pumping in the air, before the arm flopped down again.   
“I love my job.“ She remarked. “I just never knew how much paperwork it entitled.”  
“One of the perks with the title I guess.” Elias grunted.   
He lifted his head, and watched Hiccup glare at him from the couch. Then they both bursted into laughter taking in the relief that came with a piece of work well done. 

Elias started to shuffle the remaining papers on his desk around, as Hiccup sat up and rubbed her neck. Elias smilled. This woman was brilliant, wicked smart, and did not frown upon during the dirty work herself. She had been pleasant and polite, but also firm and unwavering in her demands. Elias thought they would get on well together in the future. 

“You know.” Hiccup reluctantly started. “I thought about something.”   
Elias hummed.  
“If you need help, you can always write to me.” She stated.  
Elias stopped his shuffling and looked at her in question.  
“Help?” What could she help him with, that he did not have people to help him with here.  
“You know... with the woman thing.” Hiccup said nonchalantly.   
Ahh that. Elias had really hoped that she had forgotten about that.   
“If you ever need advice on women, and how to handle them, and you want to talk to another woman than your sister. You can write to me.” Hiccup looked him straight in the eye with a kind smile. “I happen to know a thing or two about them.”  
Elias laughed softly. “I rather not. I'll just scare you away with all my stupid questions.”  
Hiccup made a dry laugh. “Ha! I live with vikings. If I can handle Snotlout's questions, I am pretty sure I can handle yours.“  
“You're sure?” Elias hesitated.  
“Of course. Just send me a personal letter with the rest of our normal communication with your messenger dragon, and I will make sure to write back to you as soon as possible.”  
“Thank you. That's very nice of you.” Elias commented.  
“I don't mind. You sister and I will be corresponding anyway.“ That was new information to Elias.   
“Oh, well...” Elias bit his lip. He had to have a talk with his sister.  
“So what's one more letter” Hiccup winked at him. “So do we have a deal?” She held out a hand to him. “I get to correspond with you sister, and you will get any advice on women you want. I’ll even give you your first advice for free. Women like to be wooed. Even if you think it is stupid. Don't underestimate the effect of a good wooing.”  
Elias stood up and had to bend over his desk to grasp the extended hand.   
She had a firm nice handshake. 

“You have yourself a deal Chief Hiccup.” In a manic impulse he bent over her hand, and kissed it. Looking up smiling at her through his eyelashes.   
“Look at you.” Hiccup hummed. “Already on the way to become quite the charmer.”  
“I get to learn from the best.” He winked.   
Hiccup scoffed very unladylike and laughed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waving fan* So Elias got some game, if you really really squint. 
> 
> I wanted to give Anna a good friend, as Elsa is no-longer her sister, but her brother, meaning that their dynamic is different. And i just hink Hiccup and Anna would click, both of them being akward nerds, but with hearts of gold. Also everyone likes Hiccup. She takes Arendelle with storm, and the hole castle love her because of her honesty, niceness and even sarcasm.  
>  Plus Kai knows what end-game is even if nobody else do as this point.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Controlled kaos has been unleased in the castle. Hello Toothless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the characters all rights to the rightful owners and so so.  
> No beta reader, so my English and spelling is what it is.

Elias wanted to send his guest off like a proper host. He followed Hiccup out to his courtyard where Fishlegs, Toothless, Anna and Olaf were waiting. And they were not alone.   
Fishlegs were leaning on a chubby, brown dragon with bat wings for ears and the size of a large boulder. Fishlegs were lazy scratching the dragon while talking with Anna, and the dragon clearly enjoying the attention, was panting like a dog. 

Olaf was estaticly trying to catch Toothless’s tail. Toothless would let the snowman come close before moving his tail just a bit out of the snowman reach. Olaf was delighted and giggled running efter the large tail, cooing and calling the dragon a tease.  
Toothless were smiling, indulging the snowman's play, but clearly felt himself far above the likes of Olaf. A flash of red caught Elias eye, as the dragon made an extra large dramatic swoosh with his tail. One of the fins of the tail were red with a crest painted on. It was fake.   
Elias awed at the sight of a fully maneuverable mechanical tailfin. That would have taken some great engineering to make. 

Toothless rose up, when he noticed them, and left Olaf to join Hiccup. Hiccup greeted him with open arms and head scratches. While she was fawning over the large excuse for a baby, Elias took a step back, as Toothless clearly was trying to make himself as big as possible, while getting in between Elias and Hiccup. Hiccup didn't seem to notice, but Toothless were keeping an eye on Elias the whole time.   
Elias eyed the dragon back, not letting himself easily scare a second time. 

Around the courtyard a couple of guards were watching the dragons. Servants were also lurking and whispering in the shadows.  
“Have they been waiting here the whole time?” Elias asked looking around.  
“Of course.” Hiccup said matter of factly. “Wherever I go, Toothless go. We’re partners.”  
Toothless shook his body, making agreeing gurgle noises at Hiccup.   
“I would normally have taken him with me inside, but I thought it would be rude, since none of the other ambassadors had done so.”

Elias nodded. All the former representatives from Berk had left their dragons with the ship, not wanting to provoke or scare their host.   
But Elias realized as he watched Toothless casually walk after Hiccup as she went down to greet Fishlegs and Anna, that the dragons were used to follow their riders around. Probably inside their houses, sleeping by the fireplace or in their vikings beds like overgrown puppies. Large fire-breathing puppies.

There was a flapping of wings and three other dragons landed in the courtyard.   
Hiccup yelled at them, asking what they were doing here. She did not sound angry, just curious.  
“Wanted to make sure you weren't dead yet.” A blond viking shouted on top of his two headed dragon, he shared with what could only be his twin. His sister laughed with him.   
The short viking, with ramhorn on his helmet from the pier, fell off his big large red dragon. Eret riding his own red but different type dragon was shaking his head.  
The man recovered quickly and set a course towards Hiccup, but made a beeline for Anna, when he saw her.   
“Nope!!” Fishlegs caught the man by the ear and dragged him away under loud protests.   
The viking shouted something at Anna, that was clearly meant to be a pickup line, introducing himself as Snotlout. Fishlegs forced ‘Snotlout’ back to his indifferent dragon and made sure that they were out of earshot, as he clearly gave the other man an earful. Snotlout couldn't care less, and we're picking his ear disinterested leaning up against his dragon, while Fishlegs sneered at him. Fishlegs own boulder dragon was watching the exchange, tongue lolling out of its mouth.

The twins on top of their dragon were engaging in their own dispute, turned fist fight, trying to throw this other of the dragon. Eret watching the whole interaction while shaking his head in dismay. His dragon, a bored silent statue under him.   
Toothless and the other dragons were like a natural extension of their riders. Heck they even looked like their riders. They just seem to sync up in a way Elias could not explain.

Hiccup ignored all of them. This was clearly normal for her, for her friends to argue with each other. Even in front of foreign dignitaries.   
“So these are your famous dragons riders you trained yourself?” Anna asked, attaching herself to Hiccup’s arm.   
Hiccup looked apologetic at her two hosts and said “Astrid is usually here to keep them in line. I promise they are much better in action.” The male twin fell off his dragon, making his sister let out of triumphant cheer.   
“Most of the time.” Hiccup looked at them embarrassed. Toothless chuckled beside her.   
The twin gathered himself, and marched over to them.

“Back off you! You had your chance” He extracted Hiccup from Anna's grip and gave Elias an accusing stare. “Be gone!!” He made a rude dismissive gesture. “We!! Will have nothing to do with people, who do not appreciate art, when they see it!“  
“What?” Elias titled his head amused looking at Hiccup, who was just shaking her head.  
“Tuffnut, don't be rude. He is talking about the hair.” Hiccup tried to clear up.  
“My masterpiece!!” Hiccup grabbed Tuffnut by the arm, pointing his accusing finger in another direction. She gave him a shove. “With that, I think we will take our leave!” She smiled at her hosts, her eyes crinkling at the corners.   
“Yes, we do not waste our time with an ungrateful..” Hiccup showed Tuffnut towards his dragon.  
“Thank you Tuffnut.” Tuffnut huffed, swinging his dreadlocks dramatically as he turned and walked towards his dragon. 

“I am so sorry about that.” Hiccup apologized. “He is just mad you didn't compliment my hair yesterday.” She said to Elias.  
“Your hair?” Anna inquired. Out of the corner of his eye, Elias could feel his sister glaring at him.  
“Ignore him, please.” Hiccup waved her hands in front of herself. “Thank you for lunch. I’ll see you around I’ll guess?” She said the last part to Elias, as Anna made a dramatic gasp, and grabbed at Hiccup's hands.  
“Yes, I still want to go shopping with you. I haven't forgotten it. “ Hiccup quickly reassured Anna. ”But I do still have to do some work before.” Anna and Hiccup briefly discussed their plans for the next day. 

Elias used the time to study the silent Toothless. The dragon clearly wanted some distance between Hiccup and Elias, but had no problem with Anna glued to the chief’s side. Olaf, who had been running around the courtyard saying hello to every dragon in sight, returned to Hiccup’s side. Hiccup bowed down to give him a hug in goodbye. While Hiccup was distracted Toothless took the time, to get one good glare in on Elias for good measure.   
Anna then tickled the dragon under the chin, melting the hard exterior, and he hummed in glee.

  
Hiccup waved goodbye to Elias and climbed up on Toothless and they took off. The rest of the riders were a little slow to follow with only Eret still in his saddle.   
Elias, Anna and Olaf watched them fly away, Olaf and Anna waving with viger.   
When the riders were out of sight, Anna smacked her brother on his arm. “You didn't compliment her hair!” She scolded.  
“What!” Elias gripped his arm “I called all of her pretty, don't that count!?”   
“So you do think she is pretty.” Anna pointed out, poking him in the side.  
“Don't start.” Elias waves her off, still rubbing the sore spot.  
“How did you get the dragon to like you?” He asked, to get Anna of his tail. “I'm pretty sure it hates me.”  
“Oh, I bribed it.” Anna said uninterested.   
“Bribed it?” Elias tried to get a last glimpse at the riders in the sky, as they returned to the ship.  
“Yes, he was pretty suspicious at first, but after a couple of fish, he started to tolerate me.” Anna braged, wiping her braid over her shoulder.

“I kept feeding him, when Hiccup looked the other way and now we’re best friends.”  
Olaf made a dramatic gasp “Best dragon friends.” Anna ensured him looking warmly at the snowman. Olaf let out a relieved breath.   
“Ah!” Elias tilted his head in thought. ”I wonder if that would work for me.”  
“Why? Do you need him to like you?” Anna wiggled her eyebrows at Elias.  
“Don't...”   
Anna shrugged and walked inside the castle, Olaf in hand. 

When the viking left days later it was under a lot of prompt. Most of his castle staff were hanging out of their windows waving goodbye to the viking ship as it left the harbor.  
That had never happened before.   
Kai and Gerda had been standing at the pier waving handkerchiefs at the chief and the ship.  
Elias was standing with an arm around his sister, who was quietly sobbing, but with a smile on her face, as she waved the ship away. Olaf, just as enthusiastic, was waving next to them. Kristoff had to work, and had said goodbye the day before.

In the small time High Chief had been with them, she had slowly but surely infiltrated the heart of the castle.   
Elias had on multiple accounts seen the chief in his castle, always followed by Toothless or at least one of her dragon riders. 

The dragon followed the woman everywhere it could. Anna had given Hiccup permission to bring the dragon inside the castle, unknown to Elias at first.   
Elias had tripped over Toothless's tail the first time the dragon was in the castle. 

One moment Elias was walking down a hallway with his head in some papers, the next he was sprawled on the carpet, papers flying around him, with the dragon snickering at him, retracting the trail that had not been there before. Elias was pretty sure Toothless did it on purpose.   
And when Hiccup and Anna popped their heads out of a nearby room to see the commotion, no one believed him, when he said that the dragon had set him up. 

Afterwards Elias had followed Anna’s advice. When Hiccup was not looking, Elias would smuggle Toothless fish or other kinds of meat. This had led the dragon now tolerating him around his rider, with the occasional glare, and no longer tripping him in the hallways. On purpose at least.   
I was still weird as to see how cold and annoyed the dragon was with Elias, for it to melt at Hiccup's voice the next. 

Hiccup seemed to pop up everywhere the following days and not only with Anna or Olaf.   
Elias has seen the two women one night in hushed discussion in Anna's room, while Hiccup was braiding Anna's hair into an intriguing plaid on top of her head. Toothless asleep in the room as well. Anna had proudly worn the braid for the rest of the vikings visit. Elias had felt oddly envious.  
Another time he saw them playing cards in a sitting room, and another running around the gallery doing who knows what. It seemed that if it was not Anna, another person had whisked Hiccup away. 

The staff had also seemed to accept the viking and the dragon just, as well as they did Olaf.   
Elias had caught both Kai and Gerda feeding, and chuckling at the dragon.   
Another time Elias had wanted an afternoon snack and wandered down to the kitchen to find his head chef feeding leftovers to the dragon, and in deep discussion with the chief, who was eating a sandwich. 

Hiccup had received permission to look at the royal library and she and the head librarian spent hours discussing maps and other scriptures, with Snotlout asleep in a chair nearby. One morning Anna had spent hours looking for the chief, before finding her in the royal blacksmith.

Once Elias had popped his head out of his office to complain about the giggling, disturbing him working.   
He just barely saw the retreading figures of a maid and the High Chief turning around the corner of the end of the hall. The maid’s black braid swung as they turned the corner. He barely registered that the maid was new, distracted by the fact that both women were carrying stacks of linen, instead of just the maid, engulfed in their own conversation to notice him. Toothless trailed helpless after them, dragging his steps.  
Toothless had sent Elias a bored look, that said ‘Save me’. 

Elias had then left the office door stand open and had returned to his desk to work. So the dragon slipped in, even closing the door after himself. He found a corner and took a nap.   
It was there Hiccup found them hours later. Elias buried in paperwork, and the dragon snoozing away on a pile of it. Hiccup forgave the dragon's vanishing act immediately. 

So a small part of Elias would miss the Chief and her strange dragon companion and the life it brought to the castle. Another missed the calm and normalcy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everybody loves Hiccup.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Royal Correspondence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the characters all rights to the rightful owners and so so.  
> No beta reader, so my English and spelling is what it is.
> 
> Elias letters are in Italic, Hiccups in Italic and underlined

_Dear High Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III._

_Thank you for your last visit. I hope you had a safe journey home, and that you and yours are well.  
_ _I didn't think I would take you up on your offer, but here we are.  
_ _My dear sister was right, and the council is beginning to reach out their sensors to find me the perfect queen. Anna is skeptical, but wants the best for all of us.  
_ _I assume you two have been corresponding, if the sight of the novel she attached to your poor messenger dragon was any indication. I was afraid the poor creature would not make it with such a heavy load._

_Therefore I hope my letter does not take too much of your time, so you can find time to write back to my dear sister. I fear you are terribly missed._

_But my dilemma is how I should proceed in these early steps in corresponding with my potential future queen. As you can see my poor penmanship evident in this letter._

_I am thankful for any advice, you can give this humble man._

_Respectfully,  
_ _King Elias Elsmyre of Arendelle._

_P.S. Could you please look at the attached trade agreement. I think someone had been playing a joke on you, because it is signed by someone calling themselves Alvin the Treacherous_. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear King Elias Elsmyre of Arendelle._

_Thank you for your concern, but the winds and the gods were with us and we made it safely home.  
_ _I got your sister's novel. I finished my own continuation of her work, before I opened yours. My humble apologies in my tardiness._

_Do not need to worry your request is easy for me to fulfill.  
_ _Women want to be complimented, feel appreciated and talk about subjects that interest them.  
_ _In this early stage do not compliment their looks, as you don't know what they look like yet. Complement their penmanship and ask about their interests. You let me ramble about dragons and metal, and that went rather well. Same principle. Find a topic and stick with it. Ask them questions about themselves and their families. The rest will come of its own accord.  
_

_I wish you luck._

_Respectfully,  
_ _High Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III._

_P.S. You're right, That was a mistake. His name is actually Alvin the Trustworthy. Sorry for the inconvenience. But I did find another spelling error as well, so Fishlegs will send you a new version for revision._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear High Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III.  
_

_Once again, thank you for your last letter. Your advice really helped me.  
_ _I will let you know when I have updates on the matter.  
_ _Anna was most delighted by your novel. Expect one back shortly._

_Respectfully,  
_ _King Elias Elsmyre of Arendelle._

_P.S. I got a letter yesterday from one of the candidates. I attached an exert. Are all women like this?_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear King Elias Elsmyre of Arendelle._

_No. All women are not like this. This is what is called a red flag.  
_ _This letter says ‘ I am desperate to outmarry my older sister and hungry for power.’  
_ _I have outlined and commed the paragraphs for you to see, where this is evident._

_One more thing. Please try to control your sister. In my last letter I mentioned I liked the ribbon she had, and she sent me a whole box.  
_ _It is really all too much, and too generous. I sent her a package in return. I hope I didn't overstep._

_Respectfully,  
_ _High Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear High Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III_

_Thank you for your review. Your comments and insights were most enlightening.  
_ _I have attached another batch of letters for you to review.  
_ _All insights are welcome._

_Respectfully,  
_ _King Elias Elsmyre of Arendelle.  
_ _P.S. I will try to constrain my sister._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear High Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III._

_I failed ..._

_Respectfully,  
_ _King Elias Elsmyre of Arendelle._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Dear King Elias Elsmyre of Arendelle. _

_I really thought the duchess from Edina had promise, but based on her latest reply I had to bump her to below Lady Sinclar and Lady Anaheim. Check my latest notes and you’ll agree._

_Respectfully,  
_ _High Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III.  
_ _P.S. I hope Kai has any luck with the new trainees you mentioned in your last letter._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear High Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III._

_I apologize beforehand, but by the time you received this, the damage has been done.  
_ _In my defense I tried to stop her._

_Anna loved her dragonscale earrings and necklace, and was eager to respond to the kindness. Again, I’m most sorry. I know most of them are not your style._

_I hope Astrid is well. I talked to my own physician. She said that warm herbs can help to start labor. I hope the baby can come soon, so you all get to relax. I have only briefly met her before, but the way you describe Astrid, she sounds terrifying when she is not pregnant.  
_ _My good wishes to her, and I pray for your sanity in the meantime._

_Respectfully,  
_ _King Elias Elsmyre of Arendelle._

_P.S. Gobborg is back in the game. They gave a most interesting proposal that we haven't found a good way to turn down. Here is a hint : It involves a lot of goats._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear King Elias Elsmyre of Arendelle._

_With all my deepest respect and admiration. Your sister is insane.  
_ _I mentioned once, ONCE that I don't have a dress for my meeting with the Murderous tribe next month (Thanks for the notes on my speech by the way, they were very helpful) Once!!!  
_ _And then five trunks arrive filled to the brim with dresses._

_I’m afraid I will not wear any of them to the meeting. Even though the corset is a torture device the Murderous tribe would be very jealous off.  
_ _Unfortunately the dresses are not really my style. The colors and silk were very overwhelming. As you know I mostly work with green and red, and not really with dresses. Even though I always wanted a black dress that could match with Toothless scales. But all we have is black leather, and as attractive as that sound, I will not recommend it.  
_ _Five hours in a leather flying suit, and you'll agree with me. Which is the other reason I will not be wearing the dresses.  
_ _The dresses do not take well to flying. Toothless has not forgiven me yet for the test flight, where a petticoat got stock in his tail mechanics, and we both crashed horribly into a pond with a lot of eels._

_I will try to wear some of them for our next visit in Arendelle to appease your sister.  
_ _We look forward to seeing you all again at Anna's birthday next month._

_Respectfully,  
_ _High Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III._

_P.S. Eric, son of Eret, Hofferson was born three days ago. He is the most adorable thing you can ever imagine, and I’m a very proud godmother. Toothless is not a fan as he himself is a big baby, and feels utterly offended that I give the baby kisses, that he rightfully deserves more._

_P.S.S. Goats !!!! Marry the girl already!!!!_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear High Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III._

_I’m most terribly sorry for the episode with the green dress. It was not your fault. You didn't know.  
_ _I have no idea how it got into the pile going to Berk. Please do not be mad at Anna.  
_ _She was in shock and did not know what she said._

_It's a shame as you, Astrid and Anna seemed to have a good time prior to the incident.  
_ _I have attached an essay that explains why the dress should be destroyed.  
_ _I hope you forgive us._

_Sincerely,  
_ _King Elias Elsmyre of Arendelle._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear King Elias Elsmyre of Arendelle._

_Your sister apologized, and explained. The dress is no more.  
_ _We had a bonfire. The dragons lighted it up and the flames burned for hours.  
_ _The twins were delighted. In their delight some of the other dresses also got caught in the crossfire. They will unfortunately not be missed. Don't tell Anna._

_Don't worry you are both forgiven. Even Toothless has forgiven you. But again the shipload of fish you sent for him, did help. He liked the cod.  
_ _I am working on Astrid, so she doesn't remove your spine next time the two of you meet._

_I have reviewed the last three candidates and attached my notes. Now that you have met them, you are ready for the big guns. Complement their looks. Especially their eyes, and the dress they wore. If you can't remember what their dresses looked liked, just tell them it made them shine, and they were utterly breathtaking.  
_ _It would also explain why you messed up your words, when you spoke to them last._

_(You're welcome.)_

_Sincerely,  
_ _High Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III._

_P.S. Let's at least have a dance next time, before your sister decides to yell at me in front of a ballroom of people. You need to practice your dance steps, before your next round of meeting the candidates._


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the fiancé. (The dress indecent and more. )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the characters all rights to the rightful owners and so so.  
> No beta reader, so my English and spelling is what it is.

_Dear King Elias Elsmyre of Arendelle._

_I just head. Congratulations for your sister. I could practically hear her screams of joy up here, though her letter. Kristoff is a great guy, and I know they will be very happy together._

_Unfortunately I can't make it to the engagement party, as we have some problems down west, that I have to take care off.  
_ _Hopefully a small attack will drive them back, and I will have time to get to your sister's wedding in the autumn.  
_ _Do not worry for my safety (Even though I know you do). Toothless will never let anything happen to me._

_You will probably not hear from me for a while._

_Sincerely,  
_ _High Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III._

_P.S. And congratulations yourself. Two candidates left. Exiting. I wish you all the best of luck,_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear King Elias Elsmyre of Arendelle_

_I am safe._

_I know the news has probably reached you by now, but the main thing is that I am safe. That we are safe. Please tell your sister not to worry.  
_ _It was tough and ugly, but the enemy has learned that vikings and their dragons are not to be trifled with.  
_ _We still have some work to do, but don't worry I will do everything in my power to get to Anna's and Kristoff's wedding.  
_

 _Hope you are well.  
_ _High Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elias sighed, and rubbed his eyes. He let Hiccup’s latest letter fall back on his desk. It was late into the night, and the candles burned low in their holders, but this could not wait. The messenger dragon has only arrived moments before, after complete silence from Berk for over a month.

Elias took a deep breath, and tried to calm his nerves. Small snowflakes were flowing around him.  
She was safe. Hiccup wrote that she was safe. The question had haunted Elias since the first rumors and the previous letter had arrived. It had been a different messenger dragon that had delivered it. Elias knew that it’s predecessor had not survived.   
He looked down at the damn letter. It once again showed the difference between himself and the woman he called friend, and the challenges they had as leaders. 

Elias had spent the last month preparing for his sister's wedding, and coming up with responses for his two last candidates for potential bride. The most exciting thing that had happened was Olaf had gotten stuck in a flower decoration, and it had taken four servants, Kristoff, Sven and himself to get him out. 

In the meantime Hiccup had to deal with an attack on her nation, where some minor warlord thought he could overthrow the vikings and their dragons.   
The enemy had in small groups started attacking the smaller islands in the west, before launching a larger attack on a major tribe island. A small attack, but it had been bloody by the rumors that reached Arendelle.   
Hiccup had if the rumors were true, single handedly overpowered the enemy leader and forced him to yield. After Hiccup had won and turned her back on him, he stabbed her in the back.   
What happened after was uncertain, but Elias was pretty sure that Toothless either burned the guy alive or tore him to pieces. He was not sure what was worse. 

All he knew was that he was feeling helpless miles and miles away, unable to do anything or help her. He felt rather silly for his last letter.   
Before the disaster had stuck Elias, had seen a roll of black satin fabric on his trip to the market. On a whim he bought the whole roll and sent it to Berk, in the hope that it would bring a smile to the Chief's face. He was worried that she was offended by the gift, and that was the reason she had not answered him. He knew now that no amount of expensive fabric for dresses would help. 

He looked over his desk and added Hiccup’s latest letter to the large pile of personal letters from her. Hiccup and him and exchanged hundreds of letters during the summer, and a small pile had formed containing the exchange. Elias had cleared a special space on his desk only for them, so it was the first thing he laid eyes on when he started his day in the office. Of course his stack was not matched to the novels that went between Anna and the chief, but Elias relished in his own correspondence nevertheless, and enjoyed that the chief had made time for him.

The stack was over three books tall at this point, and that was without all the chief's notes on possible fiancés, trade agreements, speeches or other matters Elias asked her opinion on. She was so different from himself and Anna, and was always willing to share her options, even on small matters Elias had problems with. Beside all the work talk, Elias and her spend a great deal talking about their private lives, and Elias almost felt like he knew every part of her everyday, her friends and family, and the coming and goings of Berk, despite never having sat foot on the island. Hiccup’s descriptions and stories painted a colorful picture of the culture, the people, the dragons and the islands. He only hoped he painted a similar painting about Arendelle. Her dry wit and sarcastic humor always showed in her letters, despite both their effort to keep their letters as professional as possible.   
Every letter that landed on his desk from the chief, brought another sneak peek into the wonderful witted woman's life,  
warmed his heart and made him smile.   
A life he was determined to be a part of. There for when the letters stopped, both for him and Anna, the siblings started to worry. 

Hiccup had her hands full of problems, Elias hoped he would never have to face for his own nation. As a young boy before his powers had fully manifested, he had dreamed of sword fighting and battle glory. To ride into battle and return a hero to his country. Now he hoped that would never have to face such a reality. A reality that apparently was not foreign to Hiccup. 

He knew that Hiccup was a pacifist, who tried to settle things with her words first and swords second. But she was also a viking. She had told him that he led the dragon riders that protected all the islands from harm. She had told him that she lost her father in a battle against a dragon army. Heck, she even lost her leg at fifteen battling an enormous dragon monster.   
But that was all in the past. Then and now were very different scenarios.   
And it had first now really hit Elias, that Hiccup got up and fought for her people, dragons and humans with body and soul. And that she could and had been hurt, while during it. 

Elias looked up as his door opened. Anna silently letting herself into the office. She was in her nightgown and had been crying. Elias got up and met her halfway in a tight embrace.   
“She is okay.” Anna sniffed. She was clenching her own worn letter.  
“She is okay.” Elias agreed as Anna silently wept on his shoulder. He pushed a pile of papers off his sofa, and the two of them sat down on it. Elias still had his arm around his sister and she rested her head on his shoulder.   
“It's gonna be ok.“ He rubbed her arm.   
“Both she and the riders are safe. Astrid, Eret, Fishlegs… All of them are safe. But Snotlout lost his left eye.“  
“But he is ok?”  
“Yeah” Anna chuckled. “Apparently he is already showing off his new eyepatch to any woman he meets.” Elias smiled and held up a handkerchief.   
Anna blew her nose and wiped her tears away.   
“She said she would make it to the wedding.”   
“Of course she will.“ 

Hiccup and the riders did not make it for the wedding. The ice decided to set in early this year, and Hiccup had spent all her time making sure that her people had enough food for winter, and on the side fight off the last remains of the warlords army that were trying to damage her food supplies. 

Elias spent more time corresponding with Astrid and other ambassadors than the chief herself.   
Elias had spent a week trying to send food and blankets that Arendelle could spar to Berk.   
It was not much, but hopefully it would help. 

The vikings had sent a large expensive wedding gift in return for Annas and Kristoff's wedding. Both Elias and Anna would much rather have had the chief as guest. 

In the meantime Elias had started courting his chosen candidate.   
Lady Henrietta Maria Sofia Littburg-Marwitz from Swartsen.

She was only a year older than Anna, came from a respectful noble family that could trace their lineage back to their regions royal roots nearly three hundred years back, and was a great supporter of the monarchy. 

Henrietta had two older brothers, both married and with children, and were ready to move out of her parents' household.   
She came with a small household staff of her own, that could easily fit into the Arendelle castle and a pretty decent dowry. She was well educated in multiple languages, politics and geography.   
She enjoyed horseback riding, sewing, music and singing, and had no problem with the idea of conceiving an heir that could potentially inherit magical powers.   
She was a lovely young woman, with chocolate eyes, and long wavy brown curls that were always styled to perfection.

In short she was perfect. 

Elias had met her and her parents, when they came to visit Arendelle for the first round of introductions during the late summer, with all the other candidates chosen at that moment. There had been a small, non formal ball and he and Henrietta had danced once, under the watchful eye of Lady Henrietta’s governess. Afterwards Elias has mostly talked to her parents, but was allowed to exchange letters directly with their daughter. 

Elias' final decision had come right before Anna and Kristoff's wedding, and Henrietta had seemed delighted in their correspondence in being chosen as his final pick.   
She was therefore invited to the wedding, but her mood had turned sour on the day of the wedding, when she was still introduced as Lady Henrietta of Swartsen, and not as Elias' fiancé and future queen. Elias explained to her that this was Anna’s day and he didn't want to draw attention on himself. Henrietta had smiled her perfect coy smile, and continued the festivities being over-polite and over-friendly with everybody. Elias knew he had messed up somewhere. 

Later in their correspondence afterwards, where he invited her to Arendelle, her tone had taken on a more polite form, than the playful tone it had had previously. With each letter she had seemed more distant and professional, and Elias feared that he was making it more and more a working relationship than a future love match. 

In his despair he swallowed his pride and wrote Hiccup once again. He had tried to give the chief space and time for her own people, with all that was going on around her, and had all but stopped their communication besides the official correspondence. 

He knew that the High Chief would be very busy during the winter months as the new year has just begun, but he tried anyway, not expecting an answer. The answer had arrived the day after with the following letter. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear King Elias Elmyre of Arendelle._

_You're a dumbass._

_Respectfully,  
_ _High Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His own letter had been returned with notes and comments on this conclusion.  
And after reading those, written neatly in Hiccup’s handwriting, Elias couldn't agree more. 

Elias had unknowingly insulted poor Henrietta at the wedding, by denying her new rightful title and the perks that had come with it.   
He had also failed to inform her that he had done so, not only to ensure the focus being on Anna, but also because he wanted to give Henrietta her own engagement ball, where all focus would be on her, so she could get the recognition and respect she deserved. He had already planned the ball for when the ice broke and spring arrived, so they could be visited by as many allies as possible, and for them to awe at the future queen. That’s why he kept asking her to come to Arendelle, so they could connect before the ball. 

He had also failed in their personal correspondence. Elias had followed Hiccup’s early advice in how to write letters, and had kept asking Henrietta questions, but never really told her about himself, making the distance between them farther than Elias had known. Making it seem like Elias was only being polite to make Henrietta feel comfortable, but not planning on sharing anything about himself. 

He wrote a fast “Thank you for your eternal wisdom” letter off to Berk, before writing pages of apologies and and a formal invitation to Arendelle to Henrietta, so they could plan their great engagement ball together.   
That cleared the confusion up instantly, and the bobbly, kind girl that Elias had met and corresponded with returned with full force.   
Henrietta agreed to come and live in Arendelle as soon as possible, and we're looking forward to getting to know him better before the party. 

Elias continued though to write to Hiccup about advice, and how best to accommodate for Lady Henrietta’s arrival, and how to flirt and compliment her when she did arrive.   
To Elias pleasant surprise Hiccup wrote back each time and shared her wisdom and knowledge, and his letter pile grew to twice the size.

So Lady Henrietta arrived with fanfare and delighted everyone with her bare presence and the promise she held for the future of Arendelle. She was polite and kind to everyone she met, and there was nothing, but smiles wherever she went, but that was it. Just polite smiles. Even from his staff and more importantly from Anna. 

The reunion between Anna and Henrietta had been unnoteworthy, where the two ladies had nodded polity at each other, exchanged pleasantries and that was it.   
Henrietta had been overjoyed by seeing Elias again and had clanged to his arm, like she was afraid he would vanish.   
Elias enquired Anna about the stiffness between the two ladies, but Anna dismissed him. She really liked Henrietta. She really did, she ensured him, before making a very weird forced laughter. 

But Elias had recalled another reunion between two ladies, that was nothing like what he had witnessed between his sister and fiance. Anna wore her feelings on her sleeves, and when she took to someone, it showed. 

When the Berk delegation had arrived for Anna’s Birthday that summer, Anna had sprinted down the dock and crashed with the High Chief under high sequels and laughter. Poor Toothless had cowered and tried to cover his ears with his paws, while the two women embraced. Hiccup has sent Elias a warm smile over Anna’s shoulder, while she embraced his sister, and that was all the reconnection Elias had needed, for a warm fuzzy feeling to blossom in his abdomen. 

Hiccup had then introduced them to her general and best friend Astrid Hofferson.  
Anna had taken one look at the poor woman, before embracing her and declaring them new best friends.   
“I feel like I already know you.” Anna had relished, while the poor viking woman was frozen in shock and horror over the embrace.   
Elias had met the general a handful of times before, and he knew that woman was the embodiment of professionalism, and had an affinity for anything pointy and lethal. Astrid was all hard edges, despite her round face, and demanded respect from everyone she met. She looked highly uncomfortable by being embraced by a stranger.   
Hiccup were clearly aware of this, and were having a field day watching her best friend suffer.

When Anna finally let the general go, Hiccup waved Eret son of Eret over, and promptly picked up a baby from the cradle on his back. Hiccup gushed as she introduced her godson, and Anna proudly declared him the cutest thing she had ever seen. Olaf was conflicted by the notion, as Anna previously called him the cutest, but was also too baffled by the baby’s cute face and blue eyes to protest.  
Then Anna stole Eric son of Eret Hofferson from Hiccup's arms, laced her free arm around Hiccup’s arm, and started marching towards the castle. Hiccup in turn grabbed a speechless Astrid and the three women walked to the castle arm in arm, with Toothless, Olaf and another big blue dragon with large spikes trailing after them. Stormfly, Elias was informed later.

Eret stayed long enough to bark some orders about unloading the ship, before giving Elias a polite nod and shrug. Then Eret strolled after his wife, son and chief, his own dragon, Skullcrusher, a large red beast that reminded Elias of a beetle flying ahead of him, with his hands clasped behind his back.

This was of course before the ‘Dress incident’.  
Hiccup in her effort to make Anna happy, had decided to wear one of the dresses Anna had sent her for Anna's birthday ball. Unfortunately for Hiccup she had chosen a green dress, that just happened to be Anna’s discarded coronation dress. Also named the engagement dress. Also named the damned dress. Also named the Hans dress, being the dress Anna had worn to Elias coronation, met Hans in, and got engaged to Hans in. No one knew how it had gotten in the pile sent off to Berk. Even if the dress had been modified, and sleeves had been added, it was still the same dress, and the look on Anna’s face when she saw Hiccup in it would haunt Elias forever.

Anna had been frozen in her shock over seeing Hiccup, in a dress that she had come to despise. All the bad memories had come back to her, and she had taken her shock and anger out on an unknowing Hiccup. In front of a ballroom full of people. 

Hiccup had taken all the anger, and frustration Anna's had thrown at her, nodded and then left. She had just managed to change to a flight suit before taking off on Toothless, before Anna regained her senses and tried to apologize. Astrid had left with her chief and Eret commanded the rest of the vikings to leave. They were all gone before dessert. 

Both Elias and Anna had later written, explaining the incident, both sending apologies and a shipload of amendments gifts. Including fish for Toothless. The best way to the High Chief's good graces was through her dragon. Hiccup had forgiven both of them, and Anna and Hiccup resumed their letter exchange.   
Astrid on the other hand had never truly forgiven the royal siblings for insulting her chief, and Elias dreaded the day the two of them would come face to face again. 

But despite all this, Elias still wondered why Anna had not taken to Henrietta, and made the effort like she had taken to Hiccup, especially since Henrietta would be the one that actually would become her sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Things escalated quite a bit there in the beginning, but good for Elias to be reminded that his friend is a viking, And vikings fight. 
> 
> Some explanation on what happened in the letters, to clear some things up.  
> Also Introducing the future queen on Arendelle, Henrietta. lots more of her to come. Hope you enjoy. Lots more to come.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is hard. Now and then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the characters all rights to the rightful owners and so so.  
> No beta reader, so my English and spelling is what it is.

Astrid knocked on Hiccup's door, and the chief let out a quiet ‘Come in’. Astrid entered and looked around the room. Hiccup was sitting and writing a letter at the table, her mother probably already in bed, and Toothless was fighting to keep his eyes open.  
“Burning the midnight oil I see. What are you doing up?” Astrid walked towards her.  
“Don't you have a baby? What are you doing up?” Hiccup teased her.  
“Eret is on duty, and I decided to come and annoy you.” Astrid smiled at her friend.  
“Aha.” Hiccup ignored her, and continued to write her letter. Astrid read over her shoulder, before snatching the paper away from her in a flourish. 

“Hey…!” Hiccup protested, as the ink smeared on the paper.  
“Don't tell me you're still writing that prick!” Astrid waved the paper angrily in Hiccup’s face.   
“Astrid, please don't be like that!” Hiccup tried to calm her down.   
“Is he still sending you gifts?!” Astrid growled.  
“His sister sends me gifts, and he occasionally sends me things I need.”   
While Anna enjoyed sending Hiccup gifts like dresses, ribbons and shoes, Elias’s gifts were purely practical. Bottles of inks, new writing pens, dictionaries, leather for new saddles, metal for whatever Hiccup were working on, and fish for Toothless. Purely practical gifts. 

She did however receive some fabric that was turned into the most gorgeous dress Hiccup had ever seen. Tuffnut has dubbed it ‘The monster’.

“Please, he is practically courting you, and he doesn't even realize it.” Astrid ranted on.   
It was true that new ink was worth more than any dress in Hiccup's mind, but Elias didn't know that. He also never knew that each letter he sent, made her heart flutter a little. And it was Hiccup’s job to make sure it remained so.

Astrid fumed and resumed her triad. She had still not forgiven the royal siblings.  
“They insulted you! Not once, but twice, and you still dance to their flute!” Astrid huffed and threw the paper in the fire  
“Astrid!!” Hiccup stood up in horror.  
“No listen to me!” Astrid turned back to her friend and poked her in the chest “Why are you still writing to him? Please tell me your not that stupid!”  
“Astrid.” Hiccup protested, stopping the hand poking her.   
“You're still not over him!” Astrid threw her hands up in the air.   
“Astrid please....” Hiccup begged for her to drop it, returning to her seat and hiding her face in her hands. 

“No! This got to stop. You're better than this, you deserve better than him.” Astrid thumped the table between them with her fist. “He is not gonna drop the fiancé business, and fall in love with you. You actually picked out a girl for him, that is supposed to replace you.” Hiccup looked up at Astrid through her fingers.   
“But guess what! You’re not her, and she is not you. Better realize that!” Astrid thumped her fist once more, making both Hiccup and Toothless jump. Hiccup had to catch the inkpot so it did not topple over. In the meantime Astrid surveyed the table and grabbed another paper. 

It was the formal invitation to Elias and Lady Henrietta's engagement ball.   
“What? You're going?” Astrid waved the invitation around. “To what? Steal him away from his new fiancé, that YOU picked!” Toothless followed the struggle with his eyes.  
Hiccup shook her head, and grabbed the invitation back so it didn't end up in the fire.  
“I am going for Anna. She wants me there.” Hiccup was quite fond of the royal sister, and if Anna wanted Hiccup to show, Hiccup was gonna show. Even if Hiccup had to see Elias fawn over his new fiancé.

“That's a lie.” Astrid declared. Hiccup snorted at her.  
“Astrid...” Hiccup felt a headache coming on, and she was in no mood for her friend’s pep talk.  
“This thing you're during, it's not healthy.” Astrid tried sounding concerned.  
“I am not in love with him.” Hiccup denied. Hiccup was not blind. She was attracted to Elias, but she was not in love with him.  
“What do you know about being in love!” Astrid screeched. “You've never been in love or in a real relationship, once in your life!”  
Astrid froze the moment the words had left her mouth, and Hiccup looked at her betrayed with big round sad eyes. Toothless even gave a little yelp of surprise over Astrid’s comment.

They both knew Astrid had crossed the line, as the silence that stretched between them turned cold. “I didn't … I didn't mean it like that.” Astrid tried to save the situation, but Hiccup was having none of it.   
“Goodnight Astrid.” She dismissed her holding up a hand.  
“Hiccup...” Astrid reached out for her, but Hiccup pushed her hand away.   
“Goodnight Astrid.”  
Astrid walked slowly out the door, and Hiccup started writing her letter over again.   
Toothless watched as Astrid closed the door behind her.

Hiccup had been in love before, but Astrid just didn't know. It was also Astrid that had made sure that nothing came of it. Both times. She didn't know that either, and Hiccup would make sure she never found out.   
“We are going to be fine...” Hiccup muttered to none in particular.

\---------- Four years ago ------ 

Hiccup shuffled the papers over the map of Berk that she and Gobber had drawn up. There was still so much to do. They had removed most of the ice, but a lot of people were still living in the great hall until their own huts were rebuilt. Then there was rehousing of all the new dragons that had come with Dragos' army and from the sanctuary. Toothless attracted a lot of attention and most dragons wanted to be part of that. 

Hiccup had already sent most of her advisors home for the night, but was still working herself. Even Toothless had called it a night, and was snoozing away at the floor near the fire. It was there Astrid found her.   
“How are you doing?” Astrid asked, as she closed the door, that separated the small room from the rest of the great hall.  
“Oh hey...” Hiccup greeted, pulling a charcoal pencil out of hair. “Ok, I guess. After everything… So much still to do.” She shook her head grimly.  
“But you look like you got it handled for now.” Astrid took the pencil from Hiccup and added a stroke on the map.  
“I have reshuffled the night watch, and moved the north dragons into the caves for now.” Astrid reported in a conversational manner.   
“Thank you General.” Hiccup greatly appreciated everything her oldest friend did to help.

“When was the last time you slept?” Astrid remarked looking knowingly at Hiccup.  
“Define sleep.” Hiccup chuckled, as she accepted the pencil back.   
“Oh Thor, you need sleep. You look terrible.” Astrid pulled playfully at Hiccups braid, and gestured to the bags under her eyes.  
“I am fine, I just need to finish.” Hiccup brushed her off, and went to get another stack of maps.  
“Hiccup you're doing great.” Astrid said as the chief shuffled maps and papers on the table. “People have shelter, food and are protected… even the dragon trappers are helping.”

“What do you want?” It was not a reprimand. It was years of being best friends with Astrid Hofferson that made Hiccup know that Astrid was fishing for something. Hiccup smiled back knowingly at her friend, and put her pen down.  
“Pffft, no I don't want..” Astrid waved a hand in front of her, but Hiccup raised an eyebrow. “Ok. You're right.” Astrid caved and her cheerful demeanor changed. “I’ll call dips.” She said seriously.   
“What?” Hiccup chuckled, putting her stack on maps down on the table. What was going on?   
“I’ll call dibs. On Eret.” Astrid shuffled her feet. There was a long awkward pause, as the two women stared at each other down. 

“Are Astrid Hofferson actually smitten with a boy?” Hiccup finally laughed.  
“Oh shush you” Astrid smacked Hiccup’s arm playfully. “And he is not a boy. He’s a man. I mean, have you looked at him.”  
“Aha...” Hiccup continued to shuffle paper, not for one moment buying Astrid's defense.  
“I am serious. Beside the obvious. He is handsome, brave, courageous and he actually has a brain between those two ears.” Astrid was rambling on, walking back and forth behind Hiccup.  
“And that he looks like he was sculpted by the gods themselves is just a bonus.” Hiccup added dryly. 

Astrid turned with a strange look on her face. “So you have also noticed that.”  
“Hard not to.” Hiccup laughed again, but blushed a bit. Hopefully Astrid would not notice it in the candle light. “And how does Ruff feel about you calling dibs. She seemed petty determined.”   
“I am not talking to Ruffnut. I am talking to you.” Astrid sounded very defensive. Weird. Astrid never got defensive on Hiccup like that.  
“And why is that…?” Hiccup finally found the paper she had been looking for, and spread it out on the table.  
“Because I have seen the way he looks at you.” Astrid's voice was dead serious.  
Hiccup froze, her braid swinging from her shoulder. Toothless ears flickered from his spot on the floor. 

“Ruffnut I can take on, but you… Besides being my best friend. You're the chief. Dragon queen and dragon whisperer. I can’t compete with that ..”   
Oh no. Oh no. Hiccup had to save the situation quickly.  
“Astrid.” Hiccup steeled herself, and turned to look at her oldest friend. “And when did you see him look at me?”  
“At the harbor. At the council meeting...” Astrid counted on her fingers as she went through the mental list.  
“And have you ever thought that the only reason he looked at me was because you were standing right next to me each time, and he didn't want to be obvious.” Hiccup argumented. She raised an eyebrow at Astrid.   
Astrid scrunched her nose.

“Astrid. You're General freaking Hofferson. You're the best warrior and valkyrie Berk has seen in over a hundred years. You’re one of the best flyers and leader of the dragon riders and night watch.“ Hiccup slowly walked closer to Astrid, gently grabbing the woman's shoulder to get her attention.  
”You are the most beautiful, wonderful, fiercest woman I know.“ And Hiccup meant it.   
“Why would any man look at me, when you stand right next to me.” Hiccup took Astrid’s hands in her own, and Astrid finally looked her in the eyes. “You taught me everything I know about fighting and confidence. Believe me, he was not looking at me.”

“So you're not mad?” Astrid asked quietly. Returning the soft squeeze in Hiccups hands.   
“Why would I be mad?” Hiccup flicked her braid back over her shoulder in mock confidence.   
“I’m a little busy running an island to care if Eret son of Eret with his rippling muscles likes me, besides...” Hiccup makes a dramatic pause, before winking at Astrid. “I was not the one that taught him to fly a dragon. That was you.” 

Astrid relaxed instantly. Her confidence and fire returned. “So you think I should go for it!?”  
“Go for it? You're Astrid Hofferson. If he doesn't swoon at your feet, he is not worth it.” Hiccup snickered.  
Astrid eyes shined, and she wrapped her arms around Hiccup in a bone crushing hug.  
“You're right!” Astrid pulled back, confident smile back on her face “I am Astrid Hofferson. HE should consider himself lucky!”  
“Atta girl.” Hiccup raised her fist in mock victory and whooped.  
“Thank you Hiccup.” Astrid took Hiccup’s hand and looked her deep into her eyes “ You always know what to say.”   
Hiccup could only nod, smile stiff on her face.

Astrid turned to leave, but stopped in the door with a soft look on her face.“ I love you Hiccup.” She said.  
Hiccup sighed, and shook her head. “I love you too...”  
Astrid smirked, before finally saying “But seriously. Go to bed! You! Make sure she gets there.” She yelled at Toothless, that only now stirred from his sleep at Astrid's words. 

“Yes ma'am!” Hiccup chuckled, saluting her. Hiccup waved at Astrid as she left the room.   
Toothless stretched and yawned, and wobbled over next to his rider.   
Toothless looked after Astrid, while smacking his lips.   
He then looked at Hiccup and was now completely awake. Shaking the last sleep from his form, he took in his girl.

Silent tears were streaming down Hiccup's face. Toothless went into full protection mode, cooing softly trying to fold himself around the crying girl.   
“I'm ok, im ok.” Hiccup kept telling herself, as she slowly sank to the floor, and letting the dragon surround and nuzzle her.   
“I am ok.“ The tears would not stop. She was being silly. There was no need to cry. Astrid was happy, that was all that mattered. She had saved the situation. Astrid was happy. No need to cry silly girl.

Hiccup had loved Astrid as far, as she remembered. The older girl had taken it upon herself to protect Hiccup from bullies whenever possible. But Astrid could not always be with her, and they had grown apart for a while.   
And while Hiccup had progressed in dragon training thanks to Toothless, Astrid had resented her during that period. Hiccup had hated that.  
But in the end, they reconnected and had become inseparable. Astrid had been Hiccup's first kiss. Astrid had taught her how to hold a sword and throw a punch. Astrid had shown her how to flirt with boys. First and always, they were best friends. After Toothless, they told each other everything. 

But the love that Hiccup felt towards Astrid, was not the same as Astrid felt towards Hiccup. And that had broken Hiccup's heart. Instead she wowed that she would do whatever in her powers to make Astrid happy. That was the least she could do, after all Astrid had done for her. But that apparently also meant letting her have Eret. 

Hiccup was not stupid. She had seen the way Eret looked at Astrid, but she had also noticed that some of those looks were sometimes directed at her.   
Of course Hiccup had felt flattered, and a nice warm feeling had spread in her abdomen each time. She was not blind either. She knew Eret son of Eret was handsome and charming and properly could have his pick of women. 

So of course it would make sense that he should end up with her best friend. They would suit each other. Much better than Hiccup would suit him.   
Hiccup was not as beautiful or as strong as Astrid. Astrid was perfect. She would fit much better than a short, crippled girl, next to Eret. But what if…

What if the looks that Eret had sent Hiccup actually was real. And he actually liked her more than he liked Astrid. Could there be a chance...  
Hiccup stopped that thought suddenly as the face of an angry, crying, betrayed Astrid popped into Hiccups head.   
No. She would not betray Astrid. Astrid was her best friend and her best friend had called dips. End of discussion. Hiccup may be attracted to Eret, but she loved and valued Astrid and their friendship higher than any man. Even if that man had the face of a hero, and the body of god. End of discussion. Eret was not for her.

Toothless nuzzled Hiccup’s face, licking away the last tears. Hiccup swiped the rest of them away. She was being silly. She will be alright. Hiccup smiled sadly at Toothless and slowly rose from the ground. No need for tears for something that was never hers to begin with.  
“I don't need that. I have you...” Toothless hummed at her. “And you love me more than anyone...”   
Toothless smiled his toothless grin, and wiggled his body as to say ‘yes, of course I love you the most’. Hiccup scratched his head and hugged him.   
“I love you so much.” She told the dragon. Toothless leaned into the touch. “Come on buddy. Let’s go to bed.”  
Hiccup blew out the candle and began the trek to her own house and bed.   
“We are going to be fine...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into Hiccup's past and relationship with her best human friend. Unrequited love sucks, and I both hated and loved writing this.   
> And Astrid is kinda mean, knowing Hiccup will give her anything she wanted, but sometimes girls can be pretty mean, even towards their friends.   
> Good thing that when humans fails Toothless is there to comfort his best human.   
> In a way I think Hiccup and Toothless are soulmates. One half of one whole, in a total non-romantic way. So Toothless may not know about stupid human relationship, but he knows when his rider needs him.
> 
> Also Hiccup is in so much denial all the time, its an evil circle.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the future queen of Arendelle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the characters all rights to the rightful owners and so so.  
> No beta reader, so my English and spelling is what it is.

Lady Henrietta was enjoying her new home in Arendelle very much. She was given her own room in the royal wing, and father had let her favorite servants come with her, and when they were not available, an army of the castle servants sprung to her needs. Even better she was removed from her mother’s constant nagging, and could do as she pleased.

She spent the evenings in good company, entertaining guests with poetry readings, and concerts much to the courtiers delight. She enjoyed the opportunity to impress the guests with her excellent singing voice and talent for piano, and everywhere she went she was complimented and adored. She had familiarized herself with the castle, and could now find her way without having to ask directions. 

King Elias was a perfectly respectable fiancé, that respected her, took an interest in her thoughts and interests, and tried to involve her where he could. Slowly acclimatizing her into his court and into her future role. He was pleasant enough to look at even if he was a little slow sometimes. That, and he showered her with gifts. Expensive gifts. What more could a girl want. 

Oh yeah, there was one thing. Henriette had not realized, when she said yes to marry King Elias, it also meant marrying his family.   
How clingy could one sister be? The princess was a married woman already. Why was she still a part of castle’s working household? She should have been shipped away to her own estate and started making babies. But she was still living in the castle with her husband. 

Princess Anna was a sweet lady, but in Henrietta's option a little dim witted. She could not fathom why King Elias asked the princess opinion, when he had a perfectly, well educated fiancé that he would ask anyway. But Princess Anna was still part of every council meeting, looking over every treaty, document or article and having an opinion about it. And sometimes it was very different from her brother. The audacity. Their sheltered upbringing was clear in both siblings, and it was clear early on that the two of them had no idea how to hold court properly. They did everything themselves, and were on first name basis with most of the council and awkwardly the help.

The princess had taken over a lot of the king’s duties, so Elias and Henrietta could focus on their upcoming engagement ball and spending some time together. When Henrietta pointed out that this may not be proper, to the King, he just smiled and told her that he appreciated the help, and the extra free time. Henrietta then tried saying that maybe all the duties were causing the dear princess stress. Elias then shook his head and said that Anna would have told him if she needed a break. They told each other everything. Wonderful. They were close. Henrietta would have to work on that. One more thing for her to worry about. 

Princess Anna was present at every breakfast and every dinner, never overthrowing the opportunity to spend time with her brother. And behaving as a child while during it. Messing up his hair, punching him in the arm, making faces at him behind his back. Utterly disrespectful. Didn't she have a husband on her own? 

And her husband. …. Princess Anna had married a common man for love. Good for her.  
But the man was still working as an ice broker, and was barely seen in court, and didn't mind his wife rubbing on her brother. Ridiculous.  
That, and he was never alone. The animal was always with him.   
Who thought it was a good idea to bring in a smelly, drooling, work animal inside a castle and let it sit in the furniture, and at the dinner table. 

That will not go on, when she was crowned queen. No animals in the castle, her mother had taught her better than that. Henrietta would make sure she would get this circus of a castle under control and straightened out in no time.

Henrietta would in the meantime have to learn to live with the royal family and its quirks, until proper measures could be taken. Both the princess and Christopher were lovely people, and Henrietta could see herself come to like them in the future. Far far far future. They were such a vital part of Elias' life, and they made him happy. And if it made Elias happy, then that's how it is. As long as she could keep the king happy, her happiness would be secure, so had her mother taught her.  
Henrietta would just wish that she could make the king smile like his sister could. 

Every opportunity Henrietta had had to help Elias, and show that she cared for him, princess Anna had come to beat her to it.   
Early breakfast. Princess Anna had brought Elias breakfast in bed.   
Reading over contracts, so Elias didn't have to. Princess Anna had read them, made notes and delivered her assessment to the concerning court members.   
Henrietta tried to steal Elias away for a break. Princess Anna had sneaked him away for a picnic. Trying to bring him a cup of tea in the evening, when he was working late. He was already sipping tea and playing cards with his sister.   
Whatever she did, Princess Anna was one step ahead of her. Henrietta would have to step up her game or she would lose the king's attention in no time, and then all it would all be for nothing. If she could not hold a man’s attention for a month, there was no holding it for the future years married to him. What a bore.

Elias would always make time for Henrietta if Henrietta asked, but she felt childish having to ask permission to see him. She should not have to ask permission. She was the fiancé, he should be available to her all the time.  
Henrietta would just have to accept, she had to share him with his sister. However much she dreaded the idea. Hopefully that would change, when she gave him an heir. Or when Princess Anna would be shipped off to her own estate, whichever came quicker.    
A slender hope for the future. 

The only thing she could not get used to was the snowman. The stupid, annoying snowman.   
It was everywhere. Always asking questions, making stupid rude comments, and wanting to part of everything going on. Especially if Henrietta had finally gotten some alone time with Elias.  
And Elias let it. At everything the snowman did, King Elias just shrugged and chucked.   
He had apparently created it by accident.   
Henrietta giggled, all smiles, and asked if he planned to make more snowmen.   
Elias, not quite catching her meaning, laughed and told her “There can only be one Olaf. He is unique.”   
Henrietta had laughed nervously with him, and hoped her fiancé, if he ever made another living snow abomination, intentional or not, that it at least would be smarter. 

The snowman had when he first met her, looked her in the eyes, and called her superficial but smart, and then left giggling with the reindeer. Elias had laughed and excused the snowman's behavior. After that Henrietta could just not ever get a read on the thing. He said one thing, but then smiled and meant another. It was unnerving. 

Then there was the other thing. 

Henrietta had tried to bring Elias another cup of tea one night, only to find the king’s office empty. She sat down on one of the crowded sofas, placing the tea on the table, and sighed.   
Then a black box caught her eyes, peeking out from under a pile of papers.  
Henrietta gasped excited and grabbed the velvet box as she recognized it. It was from the Royal Arendellian jeweler. The king had finally gotten her that diamond necklace she had eyed, when the two of them had strolled around the city earlier that week. Took him long enough.  
The king had asked her on a stroll through the city, and had stopped in front of the jewler as something had caught his eye. Henrietta then discreetly told him which ones she liked, and eyed the diamond necklace knowingly.   
He had understood. They were gonna be such a good couple, if he already understood her small hints. Brilliant. Mother would be so proud of her progress.

Henrietta snapped the lid open, only to let out a disappointed sigh, as a simple black satin choker with a black obsidian pendant came to view.   
Okay, she needed to get better at giving him the right signals, but it was a start.   
She would act surprised, when Elias would give it to her, and act like she loved it anyway. Maybe even wear the dull thing one or twice.   
Henrietta huffed, closed the lit, and put the box back under the papers. At least she had a new necklace to look forward to. 

Her surprise, not surprise gift came a couple of days later. Elias had invited her to dinner. Private for once. No princess, no caveman, no deer, and most importantly no annoying snowmen. Henrietta was basking in the light of the attention, and tried to get as much out of her private time with her future husband.   
When he pulled out the box after dessert, Henrietta had already schooled her features, ready to act surprised and delighted at the sight of the plain, boring choker. 

When Elias lifted the lid on the box, her surprised gasp caught in her throat.   
In the box were the elaborate, detailed diamond necklace she had eyed in the window.   
Elias paled. “What wrong? Don’t you like it? Did I pick the wrong one. I was certain this was the one you…” Elias was babbling, but Henrietta quickly put a stop to it, by placing a calm hand on his arm. It was cute of him, but the habit would be annoying with time. She would have to catch it early on.  
“It's perfect, thank you.” She mustered a smile and leaned in. “I'm just so mesmerized by its beauty. This must have cost you a fortune. I love it, thank you my dear.“ She pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, ignoring the chill from his skin, and retrieved the box, inspecting the necklace. 

Elias sighed relieved, and signaled for tea and biscuits.   
Henrietta hid her face behind the lid of the box, while she pretended to look at the diamonds, trying to regain control of her face. What had happened to the choker. Had he returned it? Were he waiting to give it to her at another time. She had to know. 

Some time later Henrietta knocked on the door, and entered the sitting room where Princess Anna was sipping tea and doing paperwork. The room had been turned into a temporary office so the princess could work. Some of the room's furniture had been pushed aside to make room for the big writing desk, the princess was sitting behind.   
“Hello dear Anna.” Henrietta greeted as she entered.  
“Hello Lady Henrietta. I am sorry, but I don't know where Elias is.” She didn't even look up from her paperwork as she dismissed her. Rude.  
“I am actually here to talk to you.” Henrietta smiled instead.   
“Oh?” The princess finally looked up at her. She put down the pen in its ink pot, folded her hands in front of her, and gave Henrietta her full attention.  
“What can I do for you then?” Anna smiled back at her.

“I was just wondering, if I could see the new necklace Elias got you.” Henrietta twirled a brown curl around her finger.   
“What necklace?” Anna wondered tilting her head at Henrietta. Okay, playing innocent, two could play that game.  
“You know… The black obsidian one.” The princess blinked dimwitted as she was.  
“I have no idea what you are talking about.“ What an annoying time to be slow. Henrietta smiled regardless.  
“You're sure. Then what necklace did he give you?”  
“Henrietta.” Anna smiled strained a bit.” I am married. My brother doesn't give me jewelry anymore. My husband does.“  


An uncomfortable silence filled the room. The two ladies stared down at each other, fake smiles and all. It was Henrietta that broke the silence.   
“Oh please, I saw the box in his office, so it had to be yours.” She made a frustrated gesture towards the princess.  
Anna stood and crossed her arms. Smile gone. “You’ll have to do better than that.”  
“The obsidian choker I found in Elias’s office, hidden under a stack of papers. It had to be yours.” Henrietta made a frustrated noise, that her mother would have scolded her for.  
“The custom made one?” Anna asked clearly knowing of the necklace. “It was not yours?”   
“He already gave me a necklace yesterday. But a much prettier, larger and expensive diamond one.”  
“That sounds more right.“ Anna rubbed her chin in thought. “Don't you think he just plan to give it you at another time”  
“Please. It Elias we are talking about. If he didn't have a secretary to plan his day, he never got anything done.”  
“Okay, you're right about that.” Anna agreed unwillingly.   
Henrietta huffed and strutted out the office, Princess Anna calling her name behind her.   
She was going to have a talk with her fiancé. 

A door slammed behind her, and Princess Anna hurried after her calling her name. Henrietta marched on anyway. When they reached the kings office, Henrietta barely knocked on the door before entering.   
She frightened Elias that was deep buried in paperwork. He looked up confused when she entered.   
“We need to talk!” Henrietta demanded. Elias’s face did not have time to be surprised, before his sister entered as well.   
“Lady Henrietta, calm yourself!” Anna closed the door gentler than Henrietta, but was in just as foul a mood. “I’m sure there is a reason. There is no need to make such a big deal out of it. You’re overreacting.”

“I need to know.” Henrietta almost snarled. Elias jumped a bit, when her scowl turned on him.  
“Who is the black necklace for!?” Henrietta crossed her arms, and Anna groaned behind her.   
“I’m sorry?” Elias tried, but Henrietta broke him off.   
“The black obsidian choker I found in your office!” She huffed. “Where is it!?”  
“Oh, that one!” He is visibly relaxed. “I already sent it off.”  
“To who?” Henrietta demanded. “Do you often send jewelry off to women who are not your fiancé?” Her lips were getting tighter by the seconds.  
“To the Chief of Berk.” The king's face was unreadable as he answered.  
“The Dragon queen?” Henrietta scoffed in disgust.  
“You sent Hiccup jewelry?” Princess Anna raised an eyebrow, clearly not knowing this beforehand. 

“High Chief Hiccup Haddock of Berk, is a highly valued ally with an incredible amount of power on her side, whom we have a shaky relationship with. She has previously shown her regards by sending large extravagant gifts for Anna’s birthday and wedding. It’s the chief's birthday this month. So I took the initiative to send her a birthday present to show our respects. After conversing with our advisors, we believed that a piece of jewelry would be well accepted by a high ranking foreign leader to express Arendelle's appreciation of the High Chief’s alliance, so she don't burn down Arendelle with her dragon army.” Elias looked at the two women in his office.

“I sent it off with our usual trading correspondence yesterday morning.” Elias' eyes and voice were cold. He did not enjoy being accused, while during his job.   
The office filled with an awkward silence. Elias looked around the room again challenging the women.  
“Is there more questions on how I keep the peace with our allies, that do not question my loyalty to my fiancé?”

“No King Elias.“ Henrietta curtseyed, bowing her head embarrassed. “I am sorry, I let my emotions get the better of me. Forgive me.” Her face burned with shame.   
Elias sighed, but then smiled. He went around his desk and took her hands in his own.   
“You have no reason to worry about the High Chief of Berk. She is a great leader, and political ally and a dear friend to Anna.” He sent her sister a smile, that she returned. 

“The High Chief and her entourage are coming to the ball. It’s a great honor that she comes in person” He kisses Henrietta's forehead. “You’ll get to meet her there. Then I get to show off that I get to marry the most beautiful woman in the country.”   
“Hey!” Complained Anna.  
“Besides my sister.” Elias snickered. Princess Anna stuck her tongue out. Henrietta made a nervous chuckle.   
“Okay?” Elias smiled at his fiancé.  
“Okay.” Henrietta nodded, and excused herself from the office. As soon as she closed the door behind her she ran to her room, slapping her cheeks to remove the visual sign of her failure. Calm, calm, clam clam. Always to be calm. She would need a better strategy if the dragon queen would show her ugly face at her ball. Better write to mother for advice.

“Well that escalated quickly.“ Anna blew a raspberry and scratched her head.   
“I don't understand.” Elias frowned. “I thought I was doing alright. We have a connection, we have shared interests. I give her courting's gifts, and make sure she is comfortable? That came out of nowhere” Elias sank down on his sofa, on top of some papers and hid his face behind his hands. “What in the world makes her think I would cheat on her?”  
“Well aren't you kinda?” Anna leaned against the arm of the sofa.  
“What?” Elias looked at Anna through his fingers, puzzled by her suggestion.   
“You're still writing letters to Hiccup, and sending her stuff.” Anna inspected her nails. “From the outside, that sure looks like a courtship.”  
What courtship? There was no courtship. Just two leaders corresponding, discussing political things, and complaining about paperwork. And what if he sent her a thing or two once in a blue moon. Twice in a blue moon… Once a month. Okay maybe twice a month.  
“The High Chief is not like that.” Elias rubbed his eyebrows, sinking further down the sofa. Why were they having this conversation again?

“I know.” Anna gave his shoulder a squeeze. “But Henrietta might not.”  
“Does she even know you are corresponding with Hiccup?” Anna stood up, dusting away imaginary dust from her skirt.  
“Of course not.” Elias bit her off, and hid his face in his hands again. “And with that reaction. I don't think I should tell her. For now at least.” He nodded to himself. Anna looked disappointed at him.  
“Just be careful. Lying by omission can be just as bad as plain old lying.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It had been some time since I Iast updated this fic. That is because I went back and started rewriting it. When I finished the story , I was just have to be finished, but I was not totally happy with the plot, so I went back and rewrote some bits and added more chapters trying to make the charterers and plot more cohesive. That also meant that we vent from 21 chapters to 29.   
> Hope you enjoy this and will continue to read my story.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love still hurts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the characters all rights to the rightful owners and so so.  
> No beta reader, so my English and spelling is what it is.

\---------- Three years ago ---------

There was a knock on the door. Valka opened to see Eret son of Eret on their doorstep.   
“Eret!” Valka exclaimed loud enough for Hiccup to hear her. “How wonderful to see you, I was just heading out.”  
“It is good to see you too.” He stood up straight, but was hiding his hands on his back. “Is the chief in?”  
“She is! Hiccup dear, you have a visitor!” Valka stepped aside to make room for Eret to step in. “I'm leaving now. Bye Honey!” She yelled.  
“Bye mom!” Came the reply from further inside the hut. Then Valka was gone.  
Toothless lifted his head from his place next to the fireplace, where he was watching over a boiling pot. 

“Hey boy.” Eret waved. Toothless barked a greeting in return.   
“Well, well, well…” Hiccup had returned with another large pot in hand.   
“Eret son of Eret. What have I done to deserve such fine company?” Hiccup put the pot down and dried her hands in her apron.   
Eret chuckled. “What are you wearing?” He said in disbelief.   
“This?“ Hiccup fanned out of the skirt of the dress she was wearing, and did a mock turn.   
“It's my mom's idea. She hopes it will make me more ladylike.” Hiccup rolled her eyes.   
Eret laughed for real this time. “Gods forbid.” He smiled and Hiccup ducked behind the pot to hide her blush.   
“But really what can I do for you? You want some soup!” Her voice sounded weird. Too peppy. Hopefully he wouldn't notice.  
“Ah, yes please.“ Eret cleared his throat  
Hiccup gestured and Eret took a seat on a wooden chair. He looked around the room. Two other chairs occupied the space around the fire. A chair similar to the one he was sitting on, and a huge engraved seat fit for a giant. Eret guessed it was Stoick's old chair, and he was pretty sure nobody had sat in it, since the chief's death two years ago. 

“Now what are you doing here!?” Hiccup asked, presenting him with a bowl of soup. “Should you not be out there wooing a certain valkyrie. Am I to believe the rumors, that we are soon to have an engagement on the way?” Hiccup hummed, dropping a couple of fish in front of Toothless for him to gobble up.  
“Well chief, actually I came for you.” Eret confessed. He tried to make himself smaller on the chair.  
“For me?” Hiccup did not look at him, but continued to poor herself soup. “Did Astrid send you?” Hiccup gave him a skeptical look.  
“No, I came by my own.” He reassured her. Hiccup hummed again, and took the seat next to the huge wooden throne.   
“I wanted to make sure that WE are okay?” Eret fumbled with his spoon.  
“Why wouldn't we be?” Hiccup shrugged.   
“You have been avoiding me.”

Hiccup's spoon halted on the way up to her mouth. She sighed, and put the spoon and the bowl down. She folded her hands in her lap and straightened. “What makes you say that?”   
Eret shuddered a bit. He knew that face. That the chief face. The diplomatic no-nonsense face. She could have been a raging storm on the inside and Eret would never know. Even the dragon had stopped his munching, and was looking at Eret expectantly.

“You have left every time I join you and Astrid, and you avoid being alone with me if you can. You always make sure we are not in the same patrol group together, and the time you helped me with Skullcrusher, you had your mother with you.” Eret was tapping the bowl as he spoke. The nervous tick showed more and more as he spoke.

Hiccup cursed on the inside. She did not have time for this.  
“I was trying to give you and Astrid space. She is very infatuated with you if you haven't noticed. In the patrol group it makes sense to place Skullcrusher in a separate group than Toothless, because of their different classification. Toothless is a strike class as you remember. And he is much faster than the Skullcrusher.” Hiccup reasoned. Toothless nodded agreeingly at this. Proud over his own talents.   
“And of course I brought my mother. Who is the best to give dragon advice, other than a woman that has spent twenty years among them. What is your point?” Hiccup brushed him off lightly, but her gaze was calculating.  
“I don’t think you did that, because you don't like me.” Eret put his own untouched soup down. “I think you do it, because you do… Like me that is..” 

Only the fires flickers and crackles could be heard in the room.  
“Of course I like you. You're a pleasant person, and you're my friend.” Hiccup waved her hand in front of her face.  
“Not like that! “Eret interrupted. “As more than a friend.”  
Hiccup remains silent. Hand falling back down.  
“And I think I like you too.” Eret admitted. Hiccup inhaled loudly. 

“And now what? You just wanted to check?” Her voice cracked, but she didn't care. She was angry now.  
“No, I wanted to confirm that you liked me too.” Eret tried to explain himself, but Hiccup was having none of it.  
“So what?” Hiccup stood up angrily. “So you can choose between me or Astrid? So we can fight it out? Is that what you want?”   
“No! It's not like that !” Eret put his hands in front of himself in defense.  
“No?! Don't you love Astrid?” Hiccup was enraged. How dare he do this to Astrid.  
“Of course I do, but I don't think I had a choice?” He stood up to face her head on.   
“What are you… ?” He was suddenly very close. He was also very, very tall Hiccup noted.  
“Why didn't you ever do anything?” Eret spat out the question like an accusation. Pain clear on his face. He looked betrayed.

Hiccup slumped back away from him.   
“Why did you not give us a chance? You just gave up and let Astrid win?” Eret voice was shaking. He had clearly thought about this a lot.  
“You don't know what you are talking about!” Hiccup wrapped her arms around herself.  
“If you were attracted to me, why didn’t you say anything?” Eret grabbed Hiccup by the shoulder, almost shaking her. Toothless stood and growled, but Hiccup waved at him to calm.   
“Why?” Eret shook her again.  
“It’s not my decision.” Hiccup stammered between gritted teeth.  
“Then who’s was it?” His hands dug into Hiccup's arms, but he did not let go.   
“Who was it, that decided that I was not worth a shot?” His voice turned soft, and he lifted his hands to cradle her face.   
“Of course you were.” Hiccup was fighting to hold her tears back. She had decided, she was over this. Why did Eret suddenly come asking questions?  
“Then why?” He asked again.  
“Because... I am not worth it!” Hiccup tried to make him let go of her face, but his grip was firm.  
“Dragon bull!” Eret sounded really angry know. Hiccup was blinking away her stupid tears.   
“I am attracted to you, not because you're some dragon whisper, but because you are you. So why… didn't you at least try.” His anger sizzled away. His voice turning soft again with his words. He placed his forehead against her own. He was so close. She stared at his tattoo. 

Hiccup bit her lip. This had to stop.   
“Astrid…” She said almost inaudibly.  
Eret retracted from her like he had been burned. Toothless leaped to her side, surrounding her protectively. Glaring daggers at Eret.  
“She loves you so much.“ Hiccup shivered, despite the dragon's comfort. “You make her so happy. I will not take that away from her. I love her, and I would never betray her like that. Not then, and not now.” Her voice became more and more confident as she spoke.  
Hiccup stood up straight. Steel in her eyes.   
“I love Astrid, more than you.” That was the truth. It was true then, and it was true now.  
“And her happiness is more worth than yours?” Eret bit back, not giving up.  
“Of course it is!” Hiccup heaved, angry tears trailing down her cheek. 

“She called dibs...” Eret uttered as he realized. He had noticed the strange habit the two women had by calling dibs on things. Weapons, food, clothes and patrol routes. The vow was scared and never broken between the two of them. A silly childhood game that had followed them into adulthood. However, how tiny or large it had been, the two women never broke the promise. Eret had just not realized love was part of that deal. 

Eret took a step forward in his last effort. “It is ok to be selfish sometimes. Astrid would have been mad, but she loves you, she would have…”  
“I do not have the luxury to be selfish!” Hiccup spat, her tone rising. Toothless growled from behind her. “Not then, and certainly not now.” A roar tore at Toothless throat.

Eret took her all in. Standing tall, with the dragon wrapped around her like a natural extension of herself. Fierce and unwavering and beautiful in all her angry glory. Even with the tear running down her left cheek. 

“So that is it then?” Eret said. He closed his fists.  
“That's it!” Hiccup confirmed, no doubt in her voice. Toothless wrapping himself tighter around her.  
“Alright..” Eret gathered himself to leave, but a word from Hiccup stopped him flat, “No, one more thing..” She said. “Do you love Astrid?”  
Eret looked over his shoulder at her. “More than anything.” He confessed.  
“Then let's never speak of this again.” She dismissed him.   
Eret grunted, but nodded before leaving. Slamming the door as he left. 

Hiccup breathed out and sank down on the nearest chair. Only too late did she notice it was too big, too wide for her. She instantly grabbed the handles and felt the engravings on the sides. Next to her Toothless has frozen in place looking at her uncertainty. 

Her father's chair.

Hiccup wanted to scream.

So she did.

Eret heard her as he fled down the path from her hut. Pulling his arms closer around himself to shelter from the cold wind, that he blamed the water in his eyes for. 

Astrid and Eret were engaged within the next fortnight. 

\---------- Present time-------

Hiccup looked towards land as they neared Arendelle. The ship was rocking slowly with the waves.  
Astrid had been shooting her angry glares the whole trip, like that would make her turn around the ship filled with dragons and vikings and head on home.   
When Astrid thought Hiccup were not looking her eyes turned sad and concerning, and Hiccup had seen Eret have to comfort her a couple of times. 

Hiccup had not touched her god son since the fight with Astrid. It pained her as she eyed the toddler on Eret’s back, but it hurt Astrid more, and that was a small revenge Hiccup would take until Astrid apologized for real. 

Hiccup breathed in the wind, and the smell of dragons, vikings, travel and sea. She needed a bath.  
“So what's the plan?” Tuffnut had sneaked up next to her, and stood next to her leaning over the railing to watch the city of Arendelle come into view.  
“The plan?” A startled Hiccup asked. Eying Tuffnut suspiciously.  
“Yeah, the plan to sabotage the engagement!” Ruffnut appeared on Hiccup’s other side, and scared Hiccup half to death. 

She had just caught her breath as Tuffnut put his arm around her, and drew her in conspiration.   
“So, I thought you should just go right up in her face and punch her.” Hiccup shuttered at Tuffnut's suggestion. “You know. Assert your dominance right away!” Tuffnut sported a big wide smile.  
“Or poison her food.” Ruffnut added helpfully.  
“Or smother her in her sleep or …” Hiccup put her hand up, before Tuffnut could ramble on.  
“Hold it!” Hiccup detangled herself from the twins. “No one is killing anybody, and no one is interfering or sabotaging any engagement at all!” Hiccup was putting her foot down.

The twins looked at her with an equal disappointed look, both pairs of arms crossed.   
“Alright! Plan B then!” Tuff huffed and uncrossed his arms. “I packed ‘The monster’” He said proudly.   
“What?” Hiccup squeaked meekly.   
”Yeah!” Ruff smacked her brother on the arm in approval. “Good thinking!”  
“Girl! One look in that thing, and he will leave that wannabe, before his jaw hits the floor!”   
Tuff made a sassy move with his head. Both the twins high fived as Hiccup looked at them in horror. 

“No!” Hiccup glared at her friends. “Absolutely not.”  
“Ahh come one.” Tuffnut leaned backwards.  
“No!” Hiccup insisted, ignoring the crack in her voice. “I am wearing my red dress to the ball. End of story.”  
“But you always wear that!” Ruff complained leaning dramatically over her brother.  
“Darling, that old ragged thing should have been burned on the bonfire.” Tuffnut made the sassy head movement again, with his sister nodding beside him.  
“It’s comfortable and I like it. End of story!” Hiccup hissed, planting her fists in her sides.  
“But!” Tuff tried, lifting a finger.

“End off story!” Hiccup walked away fuming. She looked good in that red dress. So what if It was a couple of years old. It was comfortable and it ticked all the boxes required for the attire, by being a dress. After Anna’s birthday escapade, there was no way she was wearing any of those Arendelle dresses again. The red dress would do. Right? 

The twins watched her go, and made a discreet fistbump behind their backs, as they saw their plan unfold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did anybody see this twist?  
> Love just keep hitting our girl down, and this was a glimpse into her last suitor. Hopefully things are gonna get getter. If the twins have anything to say, yes they will.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Vikings arrive to a frosty welcome, but not from the Snow King

Henrietta bristled against the fresh wind, and grabbed her shawl a little closer around her.   
Why in the world were the Arendellian royal siblings and their entourage down at the dock, welcoming a ship, instead of waiting inside the warm castle like any respectful royals? 

She didn't see Elias pull out the special treatment for any of the other guests that had or would be arriving in these days. Including her parents and brothers. But the Dragon viking queen was apparently an exception.  
Because King Elias had pulled out all the splendor, and the whole wacky bunch were waiting at the peer as the viking ship sailed into the fjord. The staff had even joined. 

Kai and Gerda were standing a respectful distance behind them, correcting clothes, and trying to catch a glimpse of the people of the ship. Henrietta could already skim the giant flying beasts as some of them flew around the masts and sails of the ship. Just how many beasts had they brought? For a peaceful celebratory ball. The nerve and eagerness to show their superior power balance. Those savages.

Princess Anna was practically vibrating next to her, only overdone by the snowman, who was hopping up and down cheering and calling greetings to the ship, even though that in no way the ship's passengers could see or hear him. Princess Anna’s husband was standing next to his wife with a solid grip on his draft animal’s color, or the deer would run to the end of the pier. 

King Elias ignored all of his family's improper behavior in favor of dragging Henrietta in close to his side, and informing her, ‘How excited he was for her to meet the viking chief.’  
Henrietta could only laugh nervously. She liked the closeness, but the reason was questionable, also if she stood too close to the king for longer periods of time, the cold he was emitting would chill her to the bone, and there was nothing more unattractive than a lady with sniffles. So Henrietta only stood close to the king if it was absolutely necessary. Even if he did give nice hugs, her image came first.

The whole castle had been titters, as their big ball was coming up. But it seemed that everyone was giving everything an extra shine, not for her, but because the arrival of the savage, war-crazy Dragon queen. Henrietta shivered at the thought of the crazy queen, that had a tight grasp on a kingdom so far away, that made them go out of their way in fear of being attacked by an army of dragons. 

That and Elias got this weird soft look on his face every time the woman was mentioned.    
From what Henrietta knew, vikings were large, hairy beasts with tattoos that fought whatever moved. Why would Elias be enchanted by the probably the largest, fiercest and ugliest of them all? 

“They're here!!!” The snowman yelled and ran down the pier, as fast as his chubby legs could carry him. The viking ship casted anchor and lay down the gangplank. Some of the dragons took to the sky, equipped with harnesses, as they started to unload the crates from the ship, completely forgoing the pier in favor of the mainland. The snowman ran onboard the ship ignoring the vikings descending it.

Henrietta felt herself freeze with Elias arm around her as a beautiful blond woman descended the gang plank, while yelling orders at the men around her. A large blue and yellow, spiked dragon followed after. Henrietta did not know who had the most spikes. The dragon or the woman. The dragon had a crown of spikes on its head, but the woman had spikes on her metal shoulder guards, skirt and boots.   
She strode down the pier like she owned it. The dragon and two other vikings with their dragons followed. One beast larger and fiercer than the other. And then there were the dragons too.  
The woman stopped in front of the royal siblings arms crossed and a foul expression on her face. Henrietta got a sinking feeling in her stomach. The woman was even more gorgeous up close.   
“Give my one good reason, not to remove your spine through your ass!” The viking scowled as a way of greeting. Henrietta gasped, but everyone else laughed in good humor.   
“Good to see you again, General Hofferson.” Elias smiled.   
“I wish I could say the same for you.” The general hissed.   
“Astrid!” One of the other vikings pushed past the spiked dragon and put an arm around the viking woman, who was still scowling. 

“Don’t mind her, your majesties.” The man removed a bundled up baby from his back, and placed it in the general’s arms. That immediately seems to calm her a bit. “My wife is just a bit tired. Someone is teething.” The viking used his finger to tease the toddler, before poking him on the nose. It made the toddler giggle, showing off a single tooth. 

Princess Anna made an involuntary movement next to Henrietta. It was clear that it itched in her to touch the baby, and she was holding herself back. Astrid was eyeing the princess with distrust. 

“It's okay, I expected it to be worse, all things considered. I still have all my limbs, I feel quite lucky!” Elias grinned at the vikings and dragons. A red one had joined the blue one.  
“You should.” Astrid huffed. Then they all stared at each other, clearly waiting for something.    
Only the sound of the creaking ships, shuffling people, and dragons filling the awkward silence.

Henrietta looked from Elias to Astrid and her husband, and then back to Elias. The vikings dragons were standing behind them waiting patiently.   
A much larger viking, with a round brown dragon joined them.  
Princess Anna sighed. “Fishlegs, how great to see you! How are you?” She asked in a professional tone, eager to break the awkward silence.  
“Fine. Thank you princess.”  
“And your wife?” Princess Anna asked. The large viking pointed towards a two headed dragon unloading the ship.  
“Right.” Anna said resignedly. Her husband put a reassuring hand on her shoulder in comfort, but had to let go again to grab the reindeer, as it made another try for the ship. What were they all waiting for? 

Henrietta studied the viking woman again. Elias had called her ‘general’, and the other viking called her ‘wife’.   
As far as Henrietta was informed, the dragon queen was not married. And she did certainly not have an heir yet. Henrietta eyed the baby disgusted, as the baby blew a bubble of its own spit. This was apparently not the dragon queen as Henrietta had first thought.   
The revelation both comforted and scared her a bit. She grabbed Elias' arm tighter. 

Someone cleared their throat, and Kai appeared to whisper something in Elias’s ear.  
“Now?” Elias complained. “Are you sure they can’t handle it alone?”    
Kai nodded apologetic and Elias looked around in worry.   
“Sorry.” Elias said. “Looks like I've been summoned back to the castle. Can’t even have five minutes.” He kissed Henrietta on the cheek, and gave his sisters arm a squeeze.    
“Please give the Chief my respects.“

“Maybe.” Astrid huffed again. Elias shook his head and then turned around to walk back to the castle. Henrietta looked helpless after him.  
“So....” Henrietta turned slowly to face the general, as Astrid addressed her. “You're the one.”  
Not a question. Just a fact.   
Astrid eyed her from top to bottom, clearly not impressed with what she saw. Henrietta put on her most polite smile and looked the other woman in the eyes. She had to fight the urge to look away. Even with the gurgling baby in her arms, the viking general was terrifying. 

To Henrietta's luck or lack there off they were interrupted by the snowman laughing.   
Henrietta had to hold on to her shawl and hair as a large dragon slowly descended on top of them trying to land close by.   
The large beast were slowly and steady making a complete vertical descent, beating its large wings and sending gusts of winds down on the royals and the vikings. On top of the dragons back were a masked rider, dressed in black leather and dragon scales. In front of the rider on the dragon, Olaf was waving at them. 

The other vikings and dragons were watching disinterested, but Princess Anna started to vibrate even more. The darn deer also fought to run towards the dragon rider, and Princess Anna’s husband had put both arms around the thing. 

The snowman laughed and the rider used the snowman's arm to hoist the snowman over the side of the dragon and down on the ground leaning out of the saddle as they did. Hovering a bit over the ground, the rider let the snowman go, so he could run over to pull at Princess Anna’s skirts. 

The dragon's feet had barely touched the ground, before the deer got loose and tumbled his way over to the dragon and rider. It seems like that was all the invitation Princess Anna needed, before she threw all manners and dignity overboard and ran after the deer, shrieking cheerfully on the top of her lungs. Henrietta cringed at the sight. 

The rider had gotten off from the saddle and walked a couple of steps, extended its hand for the deer to sniff, giving it’s ears a good scratch, and the deer bounced on. The dragon sank down to a playful crauch and so did the deer, and before long the two of them were running around each other like two overgrown puppies, knocking over people and objects in their way. Christoffer ran after them to control the damage.

The rider had just turned around to face the humans on the pier, before Princess Anna had engulfed the rider in a tight hug. The princess was bending the poor rider from side to side in her eagerness. She finally let go, and let the rider hug her back.  Henrietta could not hear what they were saying, but heard a female laugh and giggle. Both the princess and the rider talked with wide hand gestures as they returned to their waiting entourage. 

The snowman had run after Princess Anna and had grabbed the riders hand as they walked.   
Christoffer also stepped forwards in greeting in a byline on his way to catch the deer, and extended his arm which was grasped with a friendly manner. The rider and Christoffer patted each other on the shoulder, while the other hand grasped each other's forearms. Then he ran off after the deer again. Princess Anna made a gesture and then the rider turned to Henrietta.   
Henrietta stood up straight, pushed her chin forward and put on her best smile.

“Lady Henrietta.” Princess Anna finally introduced her.   
“This is the High Chief of Berk and her dragon riders.“ Two other dragons landed with a thump behind the masked rider. Henrietta made a short curtsy not breaking eye contact with the rider.   
“General Astrid Hofferson, her husband Eret son of Eret. Fishlegs, Tuffnut and Ruffnut and oh my god!” The princess had pointed at the different people in turn, ending with a set of twins on top of the two-headed dragon, and then shrieking at the sight of the last viking.

“I know right!” The viking said. He was short but muscular, with black hair under a helmet with ram horns on, and it looked like someone had tried to cleave his face in half. Recently.   
" Too gorgeous to handle? Don't worry princess. Happens all the time!” The viking bellowed out a laugh as he descended his own large red lizard. The twins on the other dragon were laughing along with him.  
He was wearing a dark eyepatch over his left eye, that did not hide the scar starting from the top of his forehead somewhere under the helmet, going over his eye, and stopped a little bit over his corner of his mouth. When he smiled the left side of his mouth didn't follow. The scar was pinkish and clearly recently healed. 

Henrietta clasped her collarbone in disgust. The viking shoved the masked rider, and the masked rider shoved back playfully, before limping closer to Henrietta and the other vikings. The others stayed behind. 

With each step, the clank of metal followed, and Henrietta had to steel herself not to look down at the metal pegleg that the rider had. As the rider moved forward, she removed the helmet. 

Henrietta sighed relieved inside her own head. The woman was no mountain, scarred or nothing special at all. She was not even pretty. She was in any other word plain.   
She was petit, without curves, and a birds nest of brown hair in a poorly done braid. She had green eyes and freckles. Freckles. Had someone not told her to cover them up? 

Henrietta had to hold in her disgusted giggles as the Dragon queen stopped in front of her extending a hand. “A pleasure to meet you Lady Henrietta.”   
Gosh. Even the woman's voice was very annoying and a bit nasal.  
Henretta felt all of her fears evaporate.   
This woman was not scary or threatening. She was a joke.   
How in the world did this woman control one of the largest kingdoms and armies in the world?  
It had to be the dragon. The dragon had probably decided to take pity on the girl, and the rest was history, but even the dragon was not much to look at.   
A ugly black color and no teeth. Pathetic.   
All in all, the general and her dragon were much more impressive and beautiful to look at. If this woman thought Henrietta would cower in fear, after the pressure she had put on Arendelle and even more important, the pressure on Henrietta herself. She had another thing coming to her. 

Henrietta ignored the extended hand, and gave the rider and curt nod. Henrietta was clearly above her in every way.   
“Welcome to Arendelle. I’m sorry the king is not here to greet you.” Henrietta spoke through gritted teeth in a tone clearly saying she was not sorry at all.  
“That alright, it was my own fault.” The viking retracted her hand with a stiff smile. “I had Kai help with some of our wares, and the king's attention was needed to oversee it, so I could come here and greet you. I waved to him on the way back here.”   
She pointed to some dragons flying towards the castle with some crates.   
“Queen Hiccup, I must say..” Hiccup interrupted Henrietta, before she could say anything more. “Chief.” The other woman said curtly.   
“I beg a pardon?” Henrietta bristled at the rudeness of this woman.  
“I am High Chief, not queen.” The chief bit out between her teeth, still with a bright smile on her lips.  
“Oh, High Chief then.” Henrietta ratted on undisrupted. Like the woman’s title mattered anyway.

“I must say I am quite relieved.” Henrietta confessed, placing her hand in front of her, bending a little to show off her cleavage in the best way. Just to remind the chief what she clearly didn't have. Showing off her glittering engagement ring, as well as her cleavage.  
“Relieved?” The chief raised an eyebrow, but the smile still stayed.  
“Yes.” Henrietta nodded satisfied. “I was expecting a mountain of a scarred ugly warrior, but you are nothing of the sort!”  
“Nooo?” The chief's fake surprise hung in the air.  
“You are quite ordinary looking.” Henrietta proclaimed without an ounce of shame. Around her, people took in an extra breath.   
“Ordinary?” The chief's right eye was twitching. Good.

“Yes. nothing special at all, but if I may say.” Henrietta scrunched up her nose in disgust. “You may want to take a bath before coming to the castle. The smell of animals is not well seen at the court, unless that of course is your natural odor.”

Gerda gasped on the shore behind them, and so did Princess Anna.  
The sound of metal clanking to the floor sounded behind her. Henrietta could out of peripheral vision see Eret son of Eret wrestling a sword out of his wife's hand. The toddler had been shoved at Fishface, who were now holding the crying baby.  
The scarred viking who had been laughing had lost his smile, and so had the two manic twins. Princess Anna looked horrified between Lady Henrietta and the High Chief. 

The scarred viking started to pull out his sword, making Henrietta take a small step back. Why was no one defending her?   
But the chief simply put her hand up, making the other viking step take a step back, and shied his weapons. Even the general stopped struggling. 

“Lady Henrietta was it?” The chief greeted with a wide fake smile. “I must say I, too am quite disappointed.”  
“Over what?” Henrietta would not let herself get threatened.   
“Yes, I thought I had better standards.” Henrietta blinked at the other woman.  
“Better standards?” Henrietta faltered a bit in her comeback.  
“Yes, when I picked you.” The chief said with the same cheerful voice.

Silence.

“I beg a par….” Henrietta sputtered, before the chief interrupted her again to paddle on.  
“When I picked you. I thought you would be much prettier from the way Elias described you in his letters. I hope you're at least smarter than you look. With that face you will be a very ugly little songbird. “   
“Letters? Songbird?” The words the crazy woman was uttering were making no sense.  
“Oh didn't you know?” The chief asked innocently, putting her finger to her lip in a pout.  
“I have been corresponding and advising Elias through this entire engagement. Read all your correspondence, and silly little love letters. You have a pretty handwriting but your ‘d’s are sloppy.“ 

Henrietta was flabbergasted as her mouth involuntary opened in an unappealing gasp.   
“I mean, I specifically selected you. Elias is so sweet, but quite useless when it comes to women. You should have seen him asking me on our first date. Did he take you for your first sleigh ride? He is quite the romantic under that stiff jacket of his.“ The chief raised her eyebrow in a suggestive manner. Anna gasped behind her. 

Henrietta kept opening and closing her mouth in horror. Who did this woman think she was? And what was all this about letters, selecting her and sleigh rides. She would have to have a word with King Elias. Yes she was, he would not let that flimsy savage talk to her like that. She was quite sure of this.  Taking in a calming breath, before addressing the chief. “Hope you enjoy your stay. WE will see you at the ball. If you even get through the door.” Then she turned on her heels ignoring the chief singing a goodbye at her twiddling her fingers.   
Elias was to hear about this. 

  
  
  


Eric was wailing now, as the lady strutted away insulted. Astrid and Eret were too shocked to do anything about it. So Hiccup stomped over to Fishlegs, picked up the boy, and held him calming against her chest, rocking him gently. The boy relaxed instantly. Astrid shot her a thankful look. 

Hiccup turned around to face a shocked Anna and Olaf. She could just glimpse Gerda grasping her mouth in shock.   
“Did you sleep with my brother!?” Anna sputtered reaching out to Hiccup.   
“What? Of course not!” Anna sighed relieved, and Gerda eyed the sky in thanks. “But I was not gonna let her talk to me like that! Let her believe whatever she wants. I don’t care.” Hiccup defended hoisting up the baby. 

Anna nodded and muttered a quiet “Sorry.” Kristoff joined them with Sven in a firm grasp. “I had no idea she would react like that.” Anna bristled. Sven wandered over and sat down next to Hiccup. Hiccup gave him a pat on the head, before Toothless joined them, sitting on Hiccup's other side.  
Hiccup shrugged. “I have had worse.”  
“Still.” Anna wrung her hands. “It was not supposed to go like this. Elias were hoping all of us would be friends.” Hiccup barked a dry laugh. 

“I don't like her” Olaf proclaimed to none in particular.  
“Yeah me neither.” Hiccup agreed. After some thought she turned to the twins on top of Barf and Belch. “Tuffnut!!”  
Tuff stood at attention on top of the dragon.  
“I am gonna need the monster!” Hiccup declared, to the twins delight and everyone else confusion. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sparks fly between the two main women upon arrival. Neither impressed in what they see.   
> I always knew Hiccup and Henrietta's would be at odds, and I tried to keep Henrietta's insults proper but Hiccup don't take shit for nobody. Especially not people who think they are better than her.   
> Stay tuned for more friction.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The winds turns colder, as the two love birds try to see eye to eye, and reconcile before their big ball.

Elias had enjoyed the cold wind in the courtyard, while he helped oversee unloading the delicate merchandise delivered by the vikings, when his peace was interrupted by a fuming fiancé. 

It took quite some time for Elias to catch on what was going on. Apparently the viking chief had insulted Henrietta to her face unprovoked. From the story Henrietta told the chief was obnoxious, nasty and cruel and Elias had trouble finding the description to match the Hiccup he knew. It sounded very unnatural of her, and Elias promised himself he would have to consult Anna for a different perspective of the meeting. He knew that his first loyalty should be to his fiancé, but the more Henrietta talked, the harder it became.

Elias tried to calm Henrietta, but she was inconsolable and demanded that Elias go and defend her honor. When Elias refused saying that 1: We don't attack esteemed guests upon their arrival and 2: Henrietta was a strong independent woman, why did she need a man to fight her battles, Henrietta got insulted. One moment they were having a conversation in silent whispers and the next his fiancé was raising her voice and drawing the attention of everyone present in the yard. She then spun a tale that apparently Elias was sleeping with the chief, and the chief had selected Henrietta as a replacement.

Elias looked around nervously at the bystanders observing them, before gently but firmly grabbing Henrietta’s arm and leading them to a more solitude corner of the yard. He could still feel everyone's eyes at them, but at least now they were out of ear shot. Henrietta did not enjoy being grabbed and started hissing at him. She felt deeply betrayed, that another woman had read the letters between Elias and herself, and felt Elias had lied to her. The more she talked, the more offended Elias felt. He could understand Henrietta felt hurt that he had hid the letters from her, and he clearly had been wrong in doing so, but she was not letting him get a word in between her accusations, insults and demand for retribution.   
She made it clear to him that he may not have a lot of options for a fiancé that would want him, with all his weird quicks, selfish hobbies, questionable fashion choices, and scary magic powers, but she would have a lot of options, if he could not fulfil his role. Good luck finding a new fiancé, if he let her slip away. No woman would properly never want him after that. Not even his viking hussy. Just because Elias did not live up to his responsibility to take care of her and defend her like Henrietta clearly expected.    
Henrietta did not want to listen to him at all. Was this what it was gonna be like when they got married. Elias was trying his best to calm her, but he was failing miserably. Was he really that terrible to live with? He could feel his control slowly slip out from his grasp, and he had to do something fast. She made it sound like it was all completely his fault. Was it?

“Enough!” He spat, finally breaking off her endless stream of insults. He had thrown his hands in the air and a small but controlled burst of magic had left his fingers. Henrietta took a step back, frightened for only a moment, but did not lose the hurt in her glare. Elias glared back. His voice turned to ice, so he would not turn his fiancé into such. The situation was worse than his bruised feelings.  
“The chief is a valuable ally, and one of the few people I call friends. She and I exchange correspondence and often seek each other's advice. Ask anybody. I told you before you agreed to marry me, that I am not that well versed in the art of conversing with women, and I needed a female's opinion. One that was not my sister’s. So the chief was so kind to oblige.“ Elias took a deep breath again, before continuing. He felt his magic wanting to burst out form within his clenched fists. 

“So yes she has been part of the process that helped select you, but trust me when I say that the decision was all mine. One I don't hope I see to regret. Why would you think I’m sleeping with her!”  
“If you're not sleeping with her, you're definitely in love with her!” Henrietta spotted her own set of clenched fist. Elias was appalled.  
“What! She is an honored guest, ally and friend!” Elias protested. The idea was completely insane. He had never been in love with anybody in his life, and especially not Hiccup.  
“Well I don't see you standing down at the docks in freezing cold wind to greet any of our other guests like that, including my parents and brother.“ Henrietta extended her hand towards the docks, where she had come from. Elias pinched the bridge of his nose before coming to his own defense. He could see Kai looking towards them with concern in his eyes. This was drawing too much attention. 

“Your parents are very old-fashioned and love traditions. It would have been an insult to Lord Lucas and Lady Lucia, if I received them at the docks. If I had the time I would have done it with all our guests, but I am a little busy preparing for our ball tonight, or have you not noticed?“ He shook his head. Henrietta puffed up her chest to give a response, but Elias was luckily sparred with the arrival of Anna. Behind her Elias could see Gerda whisper something to Kai, that made him drop his clipboard. Elias' blood ran cold. Well colder.

“Well I have never been more embarrassed in my life. And that includes the time I yelled at the chief for wearing my discarded engagement dress in front of a ball room of people.” Anna was huffing, her breath turning into mist in front of her. She was glaring daggers at Henrietta, who gasped and turned on Anna.  
“How can you say that, after what she said to me!”   
“You called her insignificant and said that she smelled. How was she gonna respond to such a juvenile welcome from her hostess!” Anna almost sneered at Henrietta.   
Elias did yell. “You what!?”  
Most of the people in the yard turned towards the noise.

But Henrietta planted her fist in her side, glare still unwavering.   
“If she thinks she can threaten Arendelle...”  
“She has never done such a thing! How dare you!” Elias had to grab Anna’s arm for her not to attack Henrietta. He could not risk the two women starting to fight with their fist as well as their words. Henrietta did not let Anna’s outbreak stall her, and continued on in the same bristled tone.   
“Then how does she hold such a grip on you, on both of you? And the staff. You need to keep your people in line. That is not appropriate for...”  
“The chief has never threatened us, she has no hold over Arendelle or over me or Elias, and if it seems so, it is because she is a caring, loving person who is nice to everyone, that we want to keep as our friend.” Anna came to her friend’s defence. Elias took over as soon Anna took a breath, trying to cut up the fight.

“So no, I will not go down to mock a guest again, as you clearly did a great job at that. Aren't you supposed to be a big diplomat, that is no way a …”  
“I saw a situation where a foreign invader tried to get closer to Arendelle, and I would not cower like the rest of you. Her mere presence is currently a threat to my position. “ Henrietta interrupted him defending herself.  
“Again with that.” Elias shook his head. “She is nowhere in any way a threat, because I am marrying you not her. She was never even a candidate for spirits sake.“  
Henrietta wanted to keep fighting, but Elias had had enough.   
“Calm yourself. You're not queen yet. You have deeply insulted a guest, and overstepped greatly so while during it. I don’t need you to insult her more. Anna and I can do that fine on our own. Wait, that came out wrong!”  
Anna huffed at her brother. “Thanks for that.”  
“You know what I meant!” Elias eyed his sister, who rolled her eyes at him. He took one more deep breath. His magic was slipping. He looked into Henrietta's brown eyes pleading.

“I need you to evaluate right now, if this incident means enough to you, to cancel this whole arrangement.“ Elias made a gesture between the two of them. He secretly hoped that was not the case. He had not wanted to admit it, but a lot of the other candidates had not come through because he had narrowed the pool down, but a lot had retracted their interest in him, once they figured out that being queen of Arendelle meant marrying a sheltered, awkward man, with freaky abilities. The small pool left, had probably found other prospects at this point. And if the rumor came out that Henrietta would not marry him, because he was a cheating bastard. The prospects looked very grim for him. That, and he really would not go through a whole selection process again. 

Henrietta gasped. “I am not giving up on us!” The ice in her eyes turned to fire, and Elias felt a little of his own ice melt as well. Relieved for more than one reason.  
“Neither am I, but why are you acting like it?“ His voice were stern as he spoke, trying to hide the uncertainty he felt. ”Is this gonna be the way every time a new lady enters the court and she looks at me? Am I not allowed to have friends outside you and Anna, hmm? “ Henrietta shook her head, curls bouncing around her. ”That's what I thought.” Elias crossed his arms and rubbed his forehead. 

“Look, let's just take a deep breath and calm ourselves. You’re not thinking straight right now. Tonight at the ball, you will give the High Chief and apology, no buts.“ Henrietta was going to protest, but Elias held his stand. Focus on the politics for now, his feelings would have to wait.   
“She extended a hand to you and you ignored it. Literally. Being queen meaning dealing with people you don't like for the sake of politics. It's part of the job.“ They both took a deep breath between them, that seemed to take longer than necessary. Anna was still silently fuming. 

“You will apologize, and then you can ignore her for the rest of her stay, if that is what you want, but do not let this put an end for a ball that took months to plan and insult the chief even further. I don't know how much more our alliance with them can withstand.“ Henrietta seemed calmed enough, that Elias deemed it safe enough to take her hand. He tried to smile at her, but she did not return it.  
“This is our night. Our ball. Your night. Let’s enjoy it. Please.“ Henrietta gave his hands a squeeze, and she nodded, but he could see in her face that she was not happy.   
“But for now let's take a break. I will see you tonight before the ball.“  
Another nod and she left. Elias looked after her. What in the world was he in for. 

Later that day Elias stared down two of his jackets placed on his bed, wondering which one should wear to his ball. They were both similar in cut and color, but one he had given ice crystals and the other did not. He and Henrietta had picked their outfits to match each other in a subtle way.   
Henrietta's dress would be lilac, and Elias would wear blue hues that would complement the lilac.   
She had asked him not to go crazy with his ice crystals, when he mentioned it. He had in turn offered her to put ice crystals on her dress. She had giggled and poked him on the nose, saying that she was not the ice queen yet. So that was why his jacket only had a small amount of crystals at the cuff and at the back. Subtlety. 

Elias sniffed. He was already tired. This morning, and the preparations were already taking a toll on him. If he could just hide away. He missed a cape in all honesty. A long flowy cape with ice crystals, that would have shone each time he moved. One he could either hide in, or use to strengthen his confidence. But again Henrietta has taken his hand and said how difficult it would be to dance together if they both had long trains of fabric trailing behind them. Again she had been right.   
Elias sighed. He loved capes. Big capes, long caps, short capes, split capes, simple capes, detailed capes, outdoors cape, indoors capes, capes with hoods, capes with buttons, oneshulder capes, all kinds of capes. Capes gave drama and fanfare. With a cape you could sweep into a room with flourish and confidence. But Elias had smiled at Henrietta and agreed. No capes.

Elias lifted his hands to the back of his neck, and felt it bare. His hair had grown longer in the winter and Elias had kind of liked it, but Henrietta had asked to cut it before the ball, so he wouldn't look sloppy. She had compared his wild looks to the rest of the fine noblemen in his court, and pointed out the difference quite easy.   
She was right though. Again. All the other noblemen have sleek, neatly combed hair, at longest to above their shoulders. No spikes and definitely no ices crystals in their hair. So neither should he. He was getting older, and no one would take a man with spiked hair and crystals, prancing around in a long cape seriously, Henrietta had reasoned. 

But still. He envied his sister her long hair and braids. Some of the best times they had together was when Anna would let him braid her hair. Both when they were small, and after they had grown up. He loved braids from simple to integrate plaid woven designs. When Anna had walked into breakfast with her newly done viking braided hairdo, Elias had almost lost it on the spot. How he envied his sister. He wished he could have his hair done like that. 

Elias had just decided on the jacket without ice designs, when there was a knock on the door. Elias murmured a quiet ‘Enter’, and Henrietta silently let herself in, closing the door behind her. 

“Hi.” She stood in front of the door with her hands behind her back and a downcast look. She was a vision in lavender. A full skirt, where Elias knew later a train would be hitched on, and an off shoulder bodice of layered silks. Her hair was done simple, but elegant. All her brown curls were placed on top of her head with two giant purple lilies to hold it there. She wore small diamond studs for earrings, and longs baby blue gloves to match his suit.   
“You look very beautiful.” Elias said, and he could see her blush in the low light. Elias opened to say something more, but Henrietta was ahead of him.   
She bowed low and hid her face behind her bouncing curls.   
“I must apologize. I deeply overstepped, and was very unfair to you and your guests. My behavior was non executable and I am terribly sorry.“  
Elias looked at her, and her shaking shoulders.  
“The truth is I don't know very much about what it is like to be in love, and all this makes me very uncertain.” She stood up and pulled on a stray curl.   
“I was told to expect infidelity at some point, and it has made me paranoid. I was not expecting it so soon into our relationship.”  
“Who told you that?” Elias demanded to know.  
“My mother.” She said simply.  
“You mother.” Elias repeated and she gave him a simple uncomfortable ‘Yes’ in return.

“I… My mother….” Henrietta looked around while searching for the right words. ”My mother and father were not a love match, and she told me I could never expect as such either.“  
Elias nodded along trying to understand his future mother in laws reasoning. Henrietta took another strengthening breath before she continued.   
“The truth is I have very few examples of a good marriage in my life. My parents may not have had a happy marriage, but they stuck together. Even through all my father's infidelity. And my mother. She just took it. Said nothing and continued to play the happy wife and mother, but I knew it broke her on the inside each time.”   
Elias felt sorry for them, he really did, but he would not let it show on his face.

“So I vowed that I would never tolerate a second woman in my husband's bed.” Henrietta proclaimed with newfound gusto.  
Elias sighed and gestured her nearer. She came closer very slowly.  
“Well lucky for us, I know a lot of good marriages based on love.” He gave her a small trusting smile.  
“My parents married for love. Anna and Kristoff, Kai and Gerda..”  
Henrietta looked confused at him for a moment. Right, she did not remember all the staff's names yet.  
“My point is. There are lots of kinds of marriage, and I don't want ours to be like your parents. “ Elias hurried to make his point, coughing a bit as he did.  
“Neither do I.” Agreed Henrietta boldly.  
“But I think we need to be better at communicating, and prepared to fight for it. Love is not easy.” Elias reasoned, and folded his hands around his back standing tall. Henrietta mimicked his stand.  
“I agree. I am trying to let all of this... “ She made a frustrated gesture towards herself. “... go, but it will take some time, so please have patience with me.“ They looked at each other, and Elias cracked a smile in the end and told her, “Only if you have patience with my dumbfounded ability to communicate and act like a normal human being.“  
“I’m probably the only one that will.” She smiled at him.  
They both chuckled. Henrietta smiled warmly at him. She was so beautiful.   
“Next time you have concerns, talk to me. Do not confront me in front of a yard full of strangers. I admire your fire, and you’ll have to respect my ice.” Elias folded his hand over his heart to emphasize.  
Henrietta laughed at the pun, and Elias felt the tension ease out of him. They were gonna be fine. She was just as awkward and unsure as he was. They were gonna get through this together, Elias was sure of it. He just had to make sure she was in no doubt about her position in the future. Elias could do that. He could make her happy, could make this work and make her stay. What other options did he have? He knew he was difficult, hard to love and weird. He was lucky that a beautiful woman like Henrietta had accepted his proposal.

“You should pick that one.” Henrietta pointed at the jacket with ice crystals, and Elias looked at it in turn. “Can’t have people forget who’s party they are at.” Elias nodded and put it on with a smile. He turned to Henrietta and did a little spin. She clapped approvingly.   
“Could you help me with something please?” She begged sweetly holding out a black velvet box. Elias smiled at her. She turned around and Elias fastened the elaborate diamond necklace on her, and took the opportunity to admire her white neck. She turned around and skyly asked “How do I look?”

“Perfect.” He said and kissed her forehead. Henrietta looked up at him through her long eyelashes, and Elias felt like he could get lost in her eyes. They stood there for a moment before Henrietta gently whispered. “You may…”  
It took a moment before Elias picked up on the clue. She must have interpreted the moment as asking for permission. Not knowing what else to do Elias pressed his lips against hers. 

They kissed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More insight on Henrietta but also Elias. It's hard to love, when you have no idea how to, and when your only examples are not the best.   
> Hope this gave a little more context of what's going on for Henrietta.
> 
> Note about the hair and the capes. I think gender bending is a very thin line you walk on. You want the character to be true to their canon counter part, while still being their own character.   
> Well Elsa had long hair, braids and she is drama incarnated. I wondered how is could express that in Elias, who was held to different standards, while still be sensitive about masculine toxicity. Normal Nobel men of his standards would keep their hair shot, and their clothes stiff. Elias is not kind of person, even as Elsa. Plus he grew up with a younger sister, that helped influence him so... How to give Elias more drama. Give the man a cape. He is king, he deserve a cape. Plus a fascination to grow his hair out to say "suck it" to all the male standards of his time, just like Elsa would let her hair down. So he struggles with the image people expect from him, and what he wants to do. He care about what he wears and how he looks. 
> 
> Plus an extra fascinations with the vikings *cough* Hiccup *cough* and their braids.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Cinderella arrived at the ball to dance with her prince all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING for this chapter: Kissing while intoxicated/ drunk.
> 
> SPOILER!!!!! for the chapter, skip this note if you don't want to be spoiled !!!!! 
> 
> \----------
> 
> When Hiccup arrives at the ball wearing the 'monster' making everyone around her gape, this was playin in Elias head.  
> If you want the full effect you can play it from the *** to the ***/ while reading the story. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TxtjTag4-Mw 
> 
> Totally inspired from the movie Asterix & Obelix: Mission Cleopatra, where Asterix lay eye on Givemikiss. The movie is in French originally but I saw it in Danish dub, and if you haven't seen it your missing out :)  
> Anyway link to the scene if you don't know it.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WOdOpDXvDD0

Henrietta promised to apologize to Hiccup, but didn't get the chance.   
When Elias and Henrietta were presented that night, arm in arm, matching each other to perfection, he in his ice glittering jacket, and her in her wonder of lilac silk and perfect curls, each with a matching smile, Hiccup was nowhere to be found within the viking delegation. Both her and the two twins were missing. 

While Henrietta soaked up the attention and applause from the crowd of guests from their spot on the dais, Elias was scanning the crowd, searching for Hiccup. He found his sister's eyes, who gave him nothing of reassurance.   
Afterwards while they waited to be called to dinner, the couple stood to get approached by well wishers and friends. Astrid gave a short “Congrats on behalf of the Barbaric Archipelago.”, before she and the viking party disappeared among the other well wishers. “Oh well...” Henrietta hummed. “What a pity. Maybe next time.” Elias sent his sister a look, but Anna shook her head and mouthed ‘later’. Even Olaf shook his head slightly, so no one could see, as he shook hands and greeted everybody who wanted to say hello, thereby ignoring Elias and Henrietta.

Elias got an explanation out of her sister at dinner.  
“She is…” Anna trailed off. “Getting her hair done.” Then she filled her mouth with hot soup, so she didn’t have to elaborate further.   
“Getting her hair done?” Elias slowly repeated, almost spelling out each word in confusion. He looked at Kristoff next to Anna, who was suddenly very interested in the conversation next to him, avoiding Elias' eyes.

Hiccup was not a woman that would spend time on getting her hair done, especially if it would make her late. That sounded very weird and not like Hiccup at all. Besides their first date, and the catastrophe at Anna’s birthday, Elias had never seen Hiccups in a dress. She always wore her varying flight suits, or a pair of pants and a tunic with some variation of leather armor, either for flying or other purposes, but never dresses. She had told endless stories in her letters of how her mother forced her to wear them at events at home, and how she despised every moment of it.  
Hiccup was always practical dressed, with weapons and armor fitted for whatever she was doing that day. Her hair was always braided to be kept out of her face, and it was purely for sentimental reasons she kept it long, and it was too impractical to cut it all the time, she had told him once. Therefore the braids. But nothing that took hours. It was all very strange.   
He turned to ask for Henrietta's opinion, but the woman was in deep conversation with her mother, showing off her diamond necklace and engagement ring. So Elias made a note to remind himself to ask her later.  
Henrietta's father, Lord Lucas looked very bored next to them, drumming his fingers against the table, while his son Ewan, one of Henrietta's older brothers, talked seriously to him. Only one of the brothers had time to come to his sister's engagement ball, and this one even left his wife and children at home.   
Henrietta's father had commented that it was because Ewan didn't have a real job. The brother had flushed red in anger at the comment, and Henrietta's mother Lady Lucia had scolded her husband in a playful manner, but the tension in the room could have been cut with a knife. It was clear that the father only had one favorite, and that was the only reason he traveled all this way. For his little girl.

After dinner everyone returned to the ballroom to begin the dancing of the evening. Elias was about to thank everyone for joining, when Anna took him aside and gave him a short warning before it happened.   
“Whatever you do, keep your mouth shut. Don’t let it hang open like a fish, please.”  
“Why would I…. ?” Anna had a look on her face somewhere between a satisfied smirk, and shocked awe. It was a little unnerving.  
“Just do it.“ Anna hissed, before taking her place on Kristoff's arm, and returning the smile of a loyal and happy sister to her face. Her and Kristoff walked around making small talk and greeted their guests with Olaf in tow.   
“What was that about?” Henrietta asked, when he returned to her side. Elias shook his head. “Just Anna being Anna. You know I ….” The thought vanished from his mind, and he had just enough mental capacity left in his brain, to close his mouth and keep it shot, while all his air got sucked away. His stomach was during the weird thing again, and he suddenly felt very confined in his formal clothes. He could feel Henrietta's grip tighten around his arm, and her smile turned forced as their last guest arrived. 

***

Hiccup had made her appearance with the twins trailing behind her, each with a grin bigger than the other. As Hiccup all but glided through the room towards the engaged couple, people made room for her to come though.   
She was the embodiments of grace, beauty and most importantly fully dragon.

She was dressed in a dress Elias had never seen the likes of before, but could recognize features in. The drees were made with the same fabric he had shipped off to Berk as a present, and it seemed that Hiccup had made good use of the whole roll not only on the dress with the full skirt, but also the train, and the cape that flowed after her. The dress was glittering black, but the whole thing was covered with different colored dragons scales, glittering in the candle light.   
They started from the bottom of her dress, making patterns of multicolored flames licking at the hem. Blue, green, red, brown, turquoise flames, bending in and out of each other, before fading out towards the middle of the shirt to be replaced with entire black scales scattered around like stars on the skirt.  
She had a delicate brown leather belt around her waist. Her whole bodice was covered in black scales, making it look more like armor than a dress. Two dragon scale shoulder guards, where holding the long cape with the same flaming pattern, on her shoulder. As she moved a slit in the skirt shoved off her left leg. The one with the metal prosthetic, which she showed off unapologetic. 

The dress and cape flowed around her as she moved, making it look like dancing flames around her.  
She slowly made way towards Elias and Henrietta and greeted people on her way as she walked. Floated? Walked on air?

When she turned to greet Anna and her way, gripping both of the woman's hand, she turned her back towards the dais, to reveal another surprise.   
The dress was backless, and the cape dipped to put her whole back on display.  
Beside the amount of freckles, the chief showed another reminder of her status and history. On her right shoulder blade was a long pinkish scar, where Elias knew a dagger had made the permanent reminder of the chief's latest victory. Both the scar and the freckles were shown off just as unapologetic as her missing leg. She was proud of them.

As Hiccup left Anna to greet Elias and Henrietta, Elias could better understand why it had taken so long for Hiccup to get her hair done. Her hair was a series of complicated braids gathered on top of her hair, in even more braids, before they cascaded down the back of her head. Even her bangs were braided away from her face. In between the braids were woven different kinds of ribbons with different patterns, different metals links with runes, different colored kinds of beads, and a single feather.  
The whole thing must have taken hours, but looked spectacular. Elias felt his stomach do another jump, and once again secretly wished he could have long hair braided like that. 

He first noted the final detail, when he felt his fiancé's nails dig into his arm. Around the chief neck, where a single black obsidian pendant, held up by a black ribbon choker. Henrietta seemed to have stopped breathing beside him, and Elias had to remind himself to breathe himself. By the smug look on Hiccup’s face something was about to go south. Very fast. 

***/

“I am terribly sorry about my lateness, your Majesty.” Hiccup bowed respectfully in front of the two. “But I felt I had to make a little effort not to embarrass your pretty new songbird. Is this better, dear Henrietta?” Hiccup smiled warmly at Henrietta.  
Henrietta made an involuntary noise, but remained silent. So did Elias because he was afraid he say something stupid like “Your look absolutely amazing.” or “Please braid my hair like that.”, slip out of his mouth.   
He just nodded. 

Hiccup smiled at them before saying. “I hope dinner was good anyway. Congratulations on your engagement. I hope you both will be very happy, and that you both will live long and will rule a wonderful, safe and great Arendelle.” Elias thanked her, and Henrietta nodded, her grip on Elias arms growing painful. “And may the gods bless you with many, many babies.”  
She winked at Henrietta, who made a little yelp, which she covered up with a ladylike cough.   
Hiccup bowed again before leaving to join her fellow vikings. The twins high fived her, when she returned to them. In the confusion Elias forgot to ask Henrietta to apologize to the chief, and Henrietta seemed too busy gripping his arm to care.

He finally got his act together and cleared his throat. He thanked everybody and declared the ball open and Henrietta dragged him out on the floor for the first dance. 

As the evening progressed the rumors started. Apparently each scale on the chief's dress was from a different dragon in her army. The thousands and thousands on the skirt at least was worth an enormous army, but the train and cape had thousands more, and the idea of that many dragons under one rule, Toothless’s rule Elias knew, were simply undeniable scary. And that made the viking chief, undeniably scary to all the other guests, who had not met her before.  
People were polite and talked respectful with Hiccup and her fellow vikings throughout the evening, and the chief answered each question and remark, even the stupid ones with a response, but she was still an outsider.  
Yes, her dress was beautiful, but it was unconventional and not in fashion with the rest of the ladies. Both her back and freckles were on display. Very outrages and appalling. And that was without mentioning the scars, burn marks, and the tattoos.   
Her hair while it showed off viking craftsmanship and her culture, it was also nowhere in line with the fashion in the court and therefore only deemed adequate. Every time Hiccup approached a group of ladies, they would huff or giggle before leaving, and nor gentleman wanted to dance with her. She suffered one to many not so friendly comments behind her back, and Elias was unfortunately quite sure she heard at least some of them.

Hiccup’s fellow vikings were off having parties of their own. Eret danced with Astrid, and the two of them ignored everyone else on the dancefloor, dancing in their own world. Elias asked Anna about baby Eric’s whereabouts and she told him that Astrid’s dragon Stormfly being nadder for a dragon, apparently also included unlimited babysitting, as they were very maternal and caring creatures. All Elias could think were spikes, spikes, spikes everywhere. His sister then laughed and punched his arm. “He is on the ship with his grandmother.” Then she walked away with Olaf both of them giggling, leaving Elias to rub the sore spot on his arm. 

Fishlegs spent the time dancing with Ruffnut, while making sure his wife did not attack or insult anyone. Tuffnut spent most of his time bragging to anybody he met about the braids he had done in Hiccup's hair, and the remaining time trying to empty the alcohol punchbowl, that were refilled with common intervals. Snotlout seemed to have disappeared, but was at one point found, showing off his arms muscle to a group of giggling maids. The noble women had not been interested in his display. 

Elias felt like a terrible host and wanted to go over to Hiccup to talk, and maybe ask for a dance. She looked very lonely lingering on the edge of the room all by herself.  
But everytime he tried to go near her, Henrietta appeared from nowhere either making him talk to their other important guests or dragging him off to dance with her once more. Smiling at him, leaning on his shoulder and bashing her eyelids.  
When he was not dancing with her, she insisted he danced with Anna, which he did with great joy. 

Lucky his brother-in-law saved him, and Kristoff went over to talk to Hiccup and later asked her for a dance. Her face that had turned somber as the night lead on, lit up and accepted his invitation without question. She quickly handed off her large cape so she could easier manure, to an eager Tuffnut, who guarded the thing like it was his first born. The cape did reveal that the dress had sleeves matching the cape, that sat tights against her skin, until they flared out around her elbows, showing off her tattoos on her forearms. 

Elias smiled at the sight as Kristoff and Hiccup walsed around in a clumsy dance. The chief laughter was heard around the room. A little bit later Olaf joined them, and Hiccup lifted him up so they could dance. She alternated her partner's between Olaf and Kristoff, before her own friends decided to get in the mix. Then she danced with both Eret, Fishlegs and even her cousin, before returning to Kristoff, who let her take Anna for a spin. It was fun to see the two women twirling around each other in a highly unconventional fashion. Elias tried to join them, but Henrietta appeared again and this time with his in-laws, firmly trapping him in the conversation.   
When Elias finally felt like he could excuse himself, most of the viking party had turned in for the night, and Hiccup was nowhere to be found. And so were Anna, Kristoff and Olaf. 

When Elias finally felt like he could call it a night, it was well besides midnight. The ball had been a success, and he had left the last party goers to party on without him, after Henrietta expressed her tiredness. He disposed of her, at her door, and when she perked her lips expecting a good night kiss, he feigned bad breath, and kissed her forehead. 

He was tied, and a bit hungry, so he went down to the kitchen to get a late night snack before bed.   
The closer he got he more noise he heard. He stuck his head inside the kitchen to find that his staff were having their own little party. A couple of them had found some instruments and were playing with all their might, while the rest of them were chatting and dancing. Among them were the viking party, some other dignitaries he recognized and Elias’ own family. Elias was greeted with enthusiasm by Olaf and grabbed, before being pulled inside.  
“Look who's here!” Olaf cheered. To his surprise his staff cheered his name, and sang long live the king. His sister met him halfway in a tight embrace, and she shouted something at him, deafening him, revealing that she had her fair share at the vine, and some of the other concoctions going around between the people.  
“Isn't this fun!” She shouted, but her eyes were droopy, and her posture sluggish. Kristoff appeared and helped Elias pry Anna off him, before declaring it was bedtime. Anna giggled at him, but let Kristoff carry her off to bed. She waved at Elias wishing him good night in a sing-song voice. Someone else handed Elias a tanker with ale, and pushed him further into the kitchen. 

He entered the larger part of the kitchen where the party was centered, and on top of the large tables normally used for making bread and pastries, a couple of women were dancing, and not just any women. Astrid and Hiccup were dancing around each other, stomping their feet on the table, lifting their skirts, and singing a crude song about a viking with his left ear missing. They were cheered on by the music and the other party goers, staff and vikings alike. Fishlegs were having a drinking competition with Elias’ chef, while Ruffnut cheered them on. Snotlout was passed out on a bag of flour with each arm around a castle maid, both ladies asleep on his chest. Eret had a dobby grin on his face, and swept his wife into his arms, after she almost fell off the table, and swept her off to who knows where, leaving Hiccup dancing alone on the table, before being joined by a tipsy Gerda. Tuffnut were nowhere to be found. He would be recovered the next day sleeping in the chicken cue. 

Elias neared the table, just as Hiccup wobbled and fell backwards off the table. Elias had just enough time to thrust his ale on to the nearest person, before reaching out to catch her. He did so a little ungraceful, but to much applause.

“You!” Hiccup exclaimed pointing a finger in his face, while he held her tight to his chest.  
“Me?” Elias answered confused as he put her down.   
“You! You owe me a dance!” She declared and extended her hand to him.  
“I believe I do!” Elias chuckled. Hiccup cheered and tried to drag him up on the table again. He protested, but Hiccup and a couple of servants got him on top of the table anyway.   
They danced, sang and drank on top of the table, Olaf joining them, all of them having a wonderful time.  
How long ago was it since he had this much fun. Just acting like he was normal without a care in the would. No magic powers, no kingdom to rule and no fiancé to please.  
Even when his magic did slip due to alcohol and inhibition, as he spun Hiccup around, making her dress spew ice crystals into the room as she twirled, that afterwards evaporated, the crowd cheering and Hiccup demanded he did it again. The freedom and relief was astounding, and Elias felt light as a feather. But that may have been the alcohol.

Elias was having a blast, and ended up twirling Hiccup lazily around in the wee hours as he walked her to her door in her guest suite. With every turn small ice crystals appeared and disappeared. Hiccup hummed as they walked. It has been so long since they had seen each other. The letters would not do anymore after having spent another wonderful evening in her presence once again. How was Elias gonna send her away after this night? 

He opened the door to Hiccup’s suite and revealed Toothless waking up from his slumber next to the bed, giving them a soft roar as a greeting. Elias signaled him, and the dragon helped guide a tried, barely awake Hiccup towards her bed. When he had made sure she was sitting upright and stable on bed, he turned to Toothless. “You got this?” He asked, and the dragon huffed and nodded.   
He started pulling off Hiccup's single boot with his teeth, and pushed his forehead against the prosthetic. A little clack, and the contrapment fell to the floor. Elias smiled and turned to Hiccup, who were almost sleeping sitting up on the bed.   
“Thank you for a nice time Chief Hiccup, I had a great time.”  
“You're welcome” She mumbled. He leaned forwards to kiss her forehead, but she tilted a little forward, and when she straightened up again quickly, he hit the corner of her mouth instead.   
Hiccup blinked. “Ups.” She hiccupped. “Sorry about that.” She leaned forwards and gave his cheek kiss in apology.   
“Shouldn't I not be the one to say sorry?” Elias joked, feeling the imprint, where Hiccup's lips had touched his cheek, burn.   
“Why?” Hiccup shrugged. “Accidents happen.“  
“Yeah accidents.” Elias said. Hiccup smiled at him, and the warm feeling returned to Elias's stomach. He sat down on his knees in front of her. He couldn't help it, he extended his hand and gently stroked her cheek. She leaned into the touch. Her cheek was so soft against his cold fingers, but she did not mind at all.

“I like this dream.” She whispered and nuzzled into his hand. Elias later blamed the alcohol.  
Following the warm feeling spreading, without thinking he leaned forward and kissed her on the mouth, and to his surprise, she returned the kiss. He shifted and deepened the kiss, and Hiccup let him, moving to return his own gentle touch and caress.   
The warmth filled him up, his arms tingled from where Hiccup had placed her hands for support. He relished in the feeling, her scent, her breath and how she felt against his mouth, overpowering all his senses. His magic was humming content inside of him, almost feeling like it was thawing around his heart. Her hands left his arms, and ran through his hair. Touching his ears on the way, then his neck, and back to his hair. He treasured every caress and brush, like it was the last. She was warmth and fire against his ice. She was safe and felt like home. His whole body prickled with the new pleasant feeling, and each touch made him shiver. He kept his own hands still, focusing on keeping her close. 

Something bumped into his side, and he broke the kiss to look at a very unimpressed dragon, staring down at him. Small snowflakes were falling delicately from under the ceiling.  
“Ups.” Was the only thing he could say, and Hiccup rested her head on his shoulder.   
“Don't be sorry.” She mumbled. “Accidents happen.”  
Elias gently helped her further back on the bed, where she curled up and fell asleep.   
He took one last look at her sleeping form, before retreating from the room, the dragon's eyes following him and the warm feeling never leaving him, as he walked back to his own room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart melted when I wrote this. First the Dress scene. I just wanted Hiccup to put a big fat middle finger in Henrietta's face, and still look like a million bucks, because that's how dramatic she is when she feels like it, and Elias almost combusted in his place. Also the hair took hours, because Ruff tried to help, and Tuff had to redo all of her braids, because it didn't fit his vision.
> 
> Also the kiss. I tried to emphasize the feelings Elias had when kissing Hiccup, where he don't really have any when kissing his fiancé in previous chapter. That being said I don't approve kissing half sleeping women. And that there is very mutual consent going on between these two, but they are also drunk and foolish, and will feel the consequences the next day. Nobody likes a cheater.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension is brewing and cuts like a blade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waning: Sword fighting, but no blood.

When Elias finally went to bed, he didn't sleep much. He woke early to a bustling outside his door. The rumor was that there was a fight going on in the yard.    
That helped with waking up, and Elias barely had time to pull on a clean shirt and pants before he was running down the hallways.   
He saw a couple of maids and servants all hurrying towards the courtyard. 

The closer he got, the more could he hear. People were shouting and the ring of metal against metal got higher and more frequent with each step.   
“Oh spirits no!” He mumbled as he hurried along. Please let it not be the vikings. Please let it not be Henrietta, that insulted them again. Please, please, please, PLEASE. 

Elias ran as fast as his feet could take him, and he skidded to a halt against the giant doors out to the yard. Where were his guards? He gathered his magic in his hand, ready to take on anything.   
He pushed the large doors open with a grunt, and took in the spectacle. For a spectacle that what, what is was.   
Elias had expected anger, blood and gore, but the yells he had heard were cheering and encouraging roars. People had gathered around the middle of the yard, either standing so they had a better view of the two fighters in the middle of the crowd, or standing a bit away commenting on the action. A smaller man in a green shirt and a larger man with grey streaks in his hair was meeting each other head on with their swords, one ducking to avoid the other. 

“Yuhuu!!” Somebody trilled at him, and he found his sister eating breakfast in the yard a little away from the fighting circle, with Kristoff and Olaf, that both lifted a teacup at him in greeting. A garden table and a set of chairs had been bought out, all overseen by Kai, who were pouring tea in Anna’s cup.   
Anna broke her brother's gaze to make an encouraging yell at the fighting pair. She quickly afterwards gestured Elias over, a warm smile on her face.   
Elias could not do anything other than wander over there like a lost puppy. 

On his way he took in the yard. People were gathered all around mostly to watch the fight. A big table with buns, butter and cheese had been put up, where people could help themselves. A couple of more chairs and tables were scattered around, clearly placed in a hurry, and already with people filling the seats. Noble and commoners alike. A pleasant buzzing of conversation and laughter were filling the morning air, as a steady stream of people went in and out through the gates. 

The yard was not crowded per say, but there were still enough people that Elias had to sidestep to get to Anna. All of his soldiers and guards were out, he noticed. Even those who were off duty, as they were spotted wearing the less formal uniform, instead of the normal uniform worn on duty, hanging out near the guardhouse in the yard. They watched from the shade, joking with each other, commenting on the fight, making bets, exclaiming when one of the fighters got a particular good jab in on the other. His front gate guards were standing on the other side of the large doors, to observe everything. From the banisters, guards were leaning over to get a better look. Maids, servants, and guests were hanging out of windows in the castle, cheering, and waving handkerchiefs.   
Money shifted hands, bets were made, hands shock, all in good sport and fashion. 

Besides his guards and soldiers, a large part of the speculators were guests from the previous night. Though most gentlemen, Elias spotted more than a few ladies, sipping tea and cheering. He also spotted what appeared to be the entire viking party across the yard, cheering the loudest. They had even been joined by some of the other vikings from the viking ship, that had not been invited to the party itself like the dragon riders had. Surprisingly without any dragons in sight. 

One of the fighters fell to the ground, making a little puff of dust as he did. A large cheer filled the yard, and armed raised, making it impossible for Elias to see the victor.   
The fallen were yanked up with a friendly pull, and he dusted himself off laughing in the process. He had barely gotten up, before another voice yelled “My turn!” followed by more cheering, as a new younger man replaced him. 

Elias maneuvered himself over to Anna and the table, and made himself an ice chair, giving Kai a calming gesture, before the man could get him a real one. Olaf and Kristoff were cheering at the new competitor. “Sven?” Elias quickly enquired. “With Toothless.” Kristoff remarked between cheering, just as Olaf pulled one of his arms off, to swing it high in the air with the other, hollering.

“Good morning“ Anna greeted cheerfully.  
“What's going on here?” He asked her confused, as she handed him a plate.   
“Oh, the vikings asked if they could spar in the yard.” Elias crinched at the sound of metal against metal, as Anna carefree slurped her tea. “I said yes. They attracted a little crowd after our guard master offered some of his recruits. They need the training I was told.“  
“I see.” Elias spotted a couple of men and women in training uniform sitting in the shade, looking absolutely exhausted, but happily cheering.   
“Then others joined for fun, and before I knew it I was arranging breakfast so we all could enjoy the activities.” Elias looked at the man that had lost. He was an elderly gentleman with an impressive mustache and a guest from last night. Elias knew he knew him from something important, Elias just couldn't quite place him. What was in his drink last night? His head pounded loud now when he was not rushing into an alleged fight.

Another man had swung an arm around the gentleman, and they were both laughing good natured, despite the gentleman had just spent some time in the dirt, and was covered in sweat.  
“How long have they been going on like this?” Elias asked Anna, gesturing to the fight.  
“Since sunrise, we just joined them.” Anna said.   
She rose from her seat and waved. “Hiccup!! Your tea is getting cold!”   
“In a minute!” A cheery but strained voice yelled back. Elias stretched his neck to get a better idea from where it was coming. A couple of grunts, and some whiff of dust from the ground. 

Another shout from Hiccup, this time “Switch!” and Astrid ran from her place on the outer circle to throw herself into the fighting. The crowd shifted and Elias took a deep inhale as he got the first real glimpse of the fight. It was no man that was holding his own against one of Elias' guards. It was Hiccup. Hiccup dusty and sweaty in an oversized green tunic and brown pants. Elias felt himself hold his breath, as the chief did a complicated maneuver avoiding her opponent's sword. Then she threw the sword up in the air, made another complicated move, and ducked behind the guard. The sword was caught by Astrid who then continued the attack against the poor guard.   
The crowd both cheered at the new contestant, and awed displeased at the chief’s retreat. She blew a kiss at the abandoned guard, that looked longingly after her, as she walked towards Anna and Elias, the crowd moving to let her pass. 

Something strange happened in Elias' stomach. For one thing he did not appreciate the look his guard had had on his face, as he watched Hiccup walk away. That was highly unprofessional and Elias did not like it. The other was the warm flowy feeling he got, when Hiccup noticed him, smiled at him and speeded up her get to them faster. Elias noted it down as properly gas. And the alcohol. Definitely the alcohol, he concluded as he felt a small heat spread on his cheeks.

“Morning!” Hiccup greeted as she made her way closer, and it gave Elias a moment to appreciate the sight. The chief was back in pants, scrunched up at the left knee, to make sure that it wouldn't get caught in her leg. The large green tunic was tied around her middle with a brown leather belt, and there was a small dagger shielded in it.   
There was no sign of the dress from the night before, and Elias was grateful for that, because that thing made him speechless every time he thought about it.   
Her hair though did reveal a bit from last night's escapades. Not all of the braids, beads and links had completely left Hiccups hair. She was now letting it flow loose around her, but there were still several braids in the back, bouncing over her shoulder as she moved, and one left in her bangs. It was like she had tried to loosen them all, and had given up or fallen asleep at some point during. She was covered in dust, there was dirt on her pants, and sweat on her brow. The results were still stunning….Pretty. He meant pretty. 

Hiccup grabbed the tea cup Anna held out, and drained it in one go. She wiped her mouth with the back of her sleeve. “What happened to you?” She wondered at him.   
Elias was suddenly very much aware what she was referring to. His shirt was halfway open, buttoned crocked, revealing his chest, only one of his pants legs had made it into his boot, and his hair were all over the place, in a not so flattering spiked manner, and in a more ‘I just woke up’ kind of way.   
He cleared his throat and quickly buttoned the shirt the right way while saying. “What do you mean? I always look like this. You don't know what you're talking about. What happened to you?”  
Hiccup quickly looked down at herself arms open, giving Kai an opportunity to fill her outstretched cup. “Yeah I know. It went a little overboard.” Olaf giggled at the statement swinging his arm around. Hiccup grinned at him, and Elias' stomach filled with gas again. What had he eaten last night?  
“Anyways, I’m almost done for today.” Hiccup shrugged. She grabbed half a bun and stuffed it in her face before turning around again.   
“Switch?” She called at Astrid, who yelled back “No way! Can’t let you have all the fun.” Hiccup laughed at her. 

Elias and Kristoff followed Hiccup as they shuffled closer to the other vikings.   
They watched as Astrid attacked the guard anew, clearly dragging it out for fun. Elias turned watching the riders. They all clearly were marked by the training, with dust and dirt covering them, but each wearing a satisfied smirk. Tuffnut had chicken feathers stuck in his dreadlocks but else unscathed. Did they not know what a hangover was? Elias clearly felt like his head would spilt at some point, and all that warm gas in his stomach. 

A man entered their circle and claimed Hiccup's attention. He also had a mustache, but not as splendid or large as Hiccup's last opponent, but he did bear a familial resemblance. A son perhaps Elias wondered. He knew this man, he was sure of it. How annoying that Elias could not place him.  
“I want to defend my father's honor.“ He barked at the viking chief with no prior introduction.   
Elias made a subtle glance towards the man's father. He was too occupied with watching the fight with his companion to notice, and did not look in the least bit in need of defending, or even regret losing. He seemed in good spirits, and cheered on Astrid with glee.   
So this new opponent was if Elias were correct, acting without his father's knowledge and maybe without his approval.   
“Oh?” Hiccup smirked at the man. “Ok. When Astrid is done, I take you on next.” They both looked at Astrid who made another series of attacks. The man then huffed and walked away.   
Fishlegs made a comment to Kristoff, that made the other man hide his smile behind his hand. The vikings seemed sure their chief would win. 

After Astrid had had her fun and dragged on the fight for another ten minutes for a good show for the spectators, she smirked and returned to her fellow vikings victorious. She received shoulder claps from her friends, and a kiss from her husband. Elias just nodded approvingly, when Astrid scowled at him. She handed the sword to Hiccup, who entered the informal ring and bellowed “Last fight everyone. We all got other things to do today!”  
A echoes of disapproving and distorted noises from the onlookers and soldiers, but they accepted that the entertainment had to come to an end. More people joined the ring to look at the last fight, making the crowd a lot denser. 

Hiccup shook herself off and made herself ready as her opponent entered with his own sword raised.    
Before entering he shook off his father's hand, as he tried to stop his son, clearly not impressed with his son's antics.   
Hiccup shrugged it off, but Elias knew better. This was not about a friendly spar, or the son trying to restore his father's honor. The man was trying to overcome his father. So was clear in his attire, silly excuse for a mustache and the look in his eyes. He tried to measure up to his old man, and even best him. He wanted to do something his father hadn't been able to. To best the viking queen.   
That made him much more unpredictable and violent. He made more drastic attacks clearly meant to hurt, more than show technique. He was relentless and forced Hiccup to go on the defensive side to avoid him. The crowd cheered on, but Elias saw Eret and Astrid stiffen, when Hiccup's opponent came a little too close for comfort.    
“Should we interfere?” Eret whispered out of the corner of his mouth to his wife.    
“Not yet.” She whispered back, clenching her fists. While the rest of the crowd cheered, the vikings turned somber and tense.

The man still got more reckless, but had Hiccup on the defensive, and the area they were fighting shifted, so the crowd had to jump back to accommodate for the way the fighters were moving. With each parry, jump and dodge, the man got more frustrated in his anger to land a real blow on Hiccup. She looked tired, but composed and was still keeping her head clear, while her opponent lost his composure more and more with each attack.   
With a groan he used his foot to kick up some sand, blowing it in Hiccup's eyes, and knocking the sword out of her hand. 

The crowd both cheered, and booed him. Elias got ready to interfere, but Astrid griped his arm unkindly. “Wait” She hissed. The other vikings were also looking calculating at the fight, all with their own weapons ready to help their chief.   
Elias retrieved his arm, and corrected his shirt, giving Astrid his own huff in disapproval.  
Hiccup had lost her sword and were catching her breath, one knee on the ground.   
The fight was clearly over and the man had won. But the opponent was not content with his stolen victory. 

When the dust settled a bit more, the man attacked again, sword raised. This time Elias wouldn't let him, but as he fired his first burst of magic against the man, Hiccup attacked the man's leg.   
She slit right under him, kicking him in the knee, in the process making him crouch over, and avoiding Elias' own attack. The crowd, then had to duck for the king's stray magic burst, that instead exploded against the castle door, making the guards jump out of the way. 

As the fallen man grasped his injured knee, he didn't see the attack coming. He tried to stand up, but Hiccup jumped at him, thighs first and used the momentum of the jump, to wrap herself around the man's neck, staggering them as he tried to stand.    
While using her thighs to squeeze around the man's neck cutting off his air, her other arm had gripped his sword arm, and was priring the sword from his grip. Another shift and the two of them tumbled to the ground. After a bit of rolling in the dust, Hiccup had gotten the sword, and was twisting the man around in some kind of hold, having the hold of both of his neck and body. 

The crowd closed in, and the vikings rushed to their chief.   
“Yield!” Hiccup demanded as she squeezed the man between her legs. “Yield!”  
The man was struggling, but didn’t want to give in, and made one more desperate move. He shifted them, getting on top, before Hiccups once more used the momentum to get on top of his chest, placing her knee on his neck, pressing down on his upper body, and lifted the sword ready to plunge it into his face between the eyes. “Yield.” She said again, this time with ice cold fire in her voice. The man's father had gotten down on the ground to eye level with his son, and was pleading with him to end this display of disgrace he had made of himself. Elias also lifted both his hands to demonstrate his magic, and make the man give up his useless endeavor. 

After a tense moment, the man used his hand to tap on the ground, trying to pry words out of his mouth, but was hindered by Hiccup's knee. His tapping became more frantic, and Hiccup gave him just enough to hiss “I yield!”   
Then she stood from his body, looking down at him with disgust. The crowd erupted from Hiccup's victory, as the man coughed and let his father help him to a standing position.   
“Learn to recognize when an honorable fight is over.“ Hiccup hissed at the man. “Next time walk away with your pride, as the next opponent may not be so merciful to let you live!”  
Her fellow vikings showed off their weapons as to echo her statement. Hiccup threw the man's sword in front of him.   
The man spat in front of Hiccup instead, making his father release him in disgust over his son's action. 

“How savage!” A clear voice rang through the crowd. “How disgraceful show off your barbaric nature.” Henrietta had joined them in the morning light of the yard, and was sending Hiccup her best and coldest scowl. Her mother Lady Lucia was standing just behind her, a handkerchief to her face to shield her from the dust. “You have once again proven your native and uncivilized pedigree. You are clearly without honor.”  
Hiccup just huffed and turned to walk away. Elias turned to follow after the chief, but Henrietta was faster.  
“Don't walk away from your betters, when they are speaking to you.“ Henrietta hiked up her skirts to avoid the dust and followed her. “You hear me!”

“Listen my lady.” Hiccup mocked her, and made a little bow. “He wanted a fight. I gave him one. I only show off my  _ lack of honor _ , when my opponent had clearly proven to me that he has none.” She shot the man a glare, that he tried to not crumble under. Then she turned her attention back at Henrietta. “But I will be damned if I let myself be defeated by small fry like that!”   
“Small fry!” Henrietta spat back. “That is my brother you, vicious savage! He is an Earl trained by the best swords masters in the land, clearly above you in any…”.  
Ahh that's was where Elias had seen them before. They were his future in-laws. Lord Lucas and his son Ewan. Earl of somewhere, but basically a very small spot of dirt far far away, that he had to marry into the title. Henrietta's family. Darn it all. Elias cursed his rotten luck and tried to walk over to the quarreling women, but Hiccup was already ahead of him.  
“And now he got bested by a viking.” Hiccup cut Henrietta off. “He is, but small fry, and so are you.” Henrietta's father raised an eyebrow clearly impressed, but his wife looked like she swallowed a whole lemon. Their son shook all over with rage.  
Henrietta gasped, but Hiccup continued. “Do you think I care about your little game, little songbird? Do you think I care for his?” She pointed at Henrietta's brother.   
“Do you really think I would come all this way to steal away your king!” They both look at Elias, who took a step back uncomfortable.   


“No!” Hiccup said. “You can have all the little court games you want. Who has the most money, who has the most jewelry, who has the most dresses, who has the most noble … bla bla bla. I don't care!” Hiccup shuttered. “I don't have time for any of it. You think I am here for you? I am here for Princess Anna of Arendelle whom I love and respect, and is the essence of a decent host and esteemed royal, what is more what I can’t say about you.” 

“Do you know what these are!” Hiccup yanked at her own hair, showing off the remaining braids with beads, and metal links. “These are tokens given to me by my fellow chiefs, each representing a different tribe, and each given to me personally as a sign of their devotion and loyalty to me!” She let her hair fall, and yanked up her sleeves next. She stepped forward, shoving her forearms in Henrietta's face.   
“These!” She growled, showing off her tattoos. “Are my people! Each of them are a tribe or island, that are putting their trust in me, and my judgment and ability to protect them. I protect a nation from warlords, and dragons conquerors, famine, evil and danger.”   
Henrietta's eyes ran up and down Hiccup's arms, trying to count them and failing. She had to take a step back from the chief. The crowd rustled around them.   
“You're nothing to me. This little quarrel you have with me, means nothing to me. There is nothing to fight for. Keep your king and silly little love poems. I don't feel like singing to your tune, little songbird.” 

The courtyard was stunned as Hiccup walked past Henrietta to let Kai guide her to where she could get a bath. Olaf left his seat, and followed her, holding her hand in a friendly gesture and show of solidarity, while they walked across the yard.

Henrietta was red faced, and frozen in embarrassment, but her brother was not.   
Ewan saw a moment of opportunity, and lifted his sword for another attack, but Hiccup was faster.   
Both Elias and Lord Lucas tried to stop Ewan, but Hiccup had already flung her dagger after her attacker. Ewan saw it and tried to avoid it, side stepped. It instead took half of his mustache instead of his face, and the dagger implanted itself on the door to the guardhouse with the mustache still speared by it. The surrounding guards gasped and stared at it as it zinged in the after match.   
Henrietta's brother was flat on his butt, gasping in fear, while Lord Lucas looked down on him with determination, Lady Lucia hiding her expression once more behind her cloth. Henrietta had gasped and hidden her mouth behind both of her hands.

“Next time it will be your eye.” Then Hiccup shrugged, grabbed Olaf's hand once more and followed Kai into the castle. So much for being a pacifist Elias shuddered.  
The courtyard was eerie silent, as they took in what had just transpired.   
A hand grasped Elias’s, and he almost froze his assailant in surprise. It was just Anna who held his hand, and was looking at the scene with an angry blaze in her eyes. “Fix this!” She told him, as she took in the form of Henrietta's shaking form, while her father was yelling at Ewan, who were getting greener and greener by the minute.  
Anna then plastered her best royal welcoming face on, and started to clear the air. Yelling for attention and reminding all about all the other activities there were to do in Arendelle, and reminding the guards to go back to their posts.   
The yard moved again, and only a few remained, while the other milled around.   
Fishlegs moved from his spot and lightly stepped over Ewan’s sunken form, and pulled Hiccup's dagger out from the door, making the hair drizzle down over Ewan. The hairs made Ewan sneeze, but Fishlegs ignored him and went back over to the other vikings.

Elias stood back, looking at Anna wondering what to do. This whole affair had gotten out of hand just as he had feared. And just as he thought he and Henrietta had come to an understanding. Besides him the vikings were oddly silent looking after the place where their chief disappeared. 

“Now, that's hot!” Eret said breaking the silence. Elias turned to look at him in shock. His wife was right there. He even had his arm around her. A similar look of fear was shown on Kristoff's face as he also turned to watch Eret spotting a smirk.   
Astrid leaned back a bit before sig made a longing sigh. “I know right.” A loud smack echoed through the yard as husband and wife, high fived each other over their heads, still with the other arm around each other. They shooched a bit closer together in a side hug, while they each made an appreciative noise. The rest of the vikings agreed wholeheartedly.  
Elias ran a hand down his face. What a day, and it was only a little past nine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup shows off she is more than just a figure head. Again she is different then canon Hiccup, and have a bit different skillset. I think that both being girls, and best friends growing up, Astrid would have invested more time in making Hiccup a better fighter, than canon. Not only make this Hiccup's fighting style different, as she has to a different body, so her style had to adjust to that. Hiccup is still a pacifist, but she trains with the rest of her friends. She is no were the best or strongest fighter, but she is more inventive. Therefore she has properly only won a handful of fights that morning, where Astrid nailed every single one. Still i could not resist her going all black widow on Ewan, even though the fighting style properly not was very popular among vikings from the time.   
> Also id you're a viking, there is no such thing as a hang over.
> 
> Have patience with Elias. He is working on maybe 2-4 hours of sleep (After laying sleepless definitely not thinking about a certain viking), and has a major hangover, so bad he cant see straight and recognize his future family in law. And he is very much denial.
> 
> Still more drama to come.


End file.
